Of Pirates and Thieves: Darkened Soul
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Jack, Angelica, and Jason are trying to free the Pearl. However, a string of deaths on their ship have them wary of who is doing the killing and who will be next. Meanwhile, Will Turner gets a visit from an old friend and he embarks on a journey to find the soul that just won't come to him. What he finds sets a new string of questions that even the ever clever Jack can't answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to the newest Pirates fiction story! Yep, I got this chapter finished earlier than expected! Hope you enjoy!**

**I have decided to use the top six from my poll not the top five. Heh, heh, sorry! I know, I know you guys voted and everything! But anyway, I will tell you who didn't make the final cut...Robbie. He will be mentioned in my story, but not seen. The reason, I moved the top five to top six, is because I wanted to involve a character that almost didn't make the cut. So, anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

The two headstones read:_  
_

_Here lies __Jacquelyn Marie Teague_

_1680-1717_

_Wife of the Keeper of the Code _

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Here lies Esme Corinne Teague_

_1638-1743_

_Former Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean_

_Beloved mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother_

The two graves were side by side, one freshly dug, the dirt mound turning darker as the rain pelted down from the heavens. The other had an even cover of grass over it, nature having done its job in renewing the earth. The two graves were sitting atop a hill that overlooked the Cove. A hand, tanned and roughened by time at sea, laid a single red rose on the overgrown grave and then rested on the headstone of the newly made one.

Captain Edward Teague looked at his mother's grave, face impassive and eyes unseeing as his mind tried to process what he was really doing. First his wife and now his mother was gone. He seriously hoped that no one was next. Behind him stood his son, grandson, the boy's mother, and an old family friend. They were the only ones present at the grave site. _That was how she would have wanted it_, Teague countered in his mind and then chuckled under his breath, _or she would have made everyone come just to say something nice to her._ Esme had died in her sleep, passing peacefully and for that he was thankful.

Jack, Jason, Gibbs, and Angelica had arrived in Shipwreck Cove not but two weeks ago, needing time to recover from the Fountain and maybe get a head start on getting the Pearl free. Angelica was lucky to have gotten to meet the old woman before she passed on. Jason had been the one who found her and he had been the one who had spoken to her last. Teague wondered briefly if the boy blamed himself for the death, but quickly pushed that thought aside. The boy knew better, didn't he?

Teague let out a loud sigh and turned from his crouched position to look at his remaining family.

Jack's hand was on his son's shoulder, and his eyes locked with his father and Teague sent a message to Jack indicating it was time to go inside. Teague stood and heaved another sigh.

"Let's go in." He murmured aloud for Angelica and Gibbs to hear. "It's over now." He walked past Jack and ruffled his grandson's hair before heading back down towards the Cove. Jack patted his son's shoulder to get him going after his grandpa. Jason never made a sound, his eyes were glued to the mound of flowers and dirt and he did not take a step. Teague hesitated on leaving so soon, but one look at the graves had him turning back around. No, he couldn't stay out here any longer.

Angelica sniffed and wiped at her eyes, gaining Jack's attention and he released his hold on Jason to turn to her. She hadn't known the old woman for long, but she had come to love the crazy old lady just as the others did.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She whispered and he opened his arms for her to hang onto him. She cried and hid her face into his chest as he placed his chin on her head. He shushed her softly when she sobbed aloud.

Gibbs stood in the back and watched Jason. The boy hadn't moved from the spot since they had buried his great-grandma and Gibbs wondered what he was thinking of. He glanced at Jack to see if he had noticed, but Jack was consoling Angelica softly. A rumble of thunder overhead had Jack pulling her back a bit and Gibbs jumped at the sound. Again Jason didn't respond.

"Come on, love. Let's go in." Jack urged and Angelica turned with him. Jack spared a glance at his son and frowned a bit. "Son?" He received no answer and looked at Gibbs who shrugged.

"You coming in, lad?" Gibbs asked softly and Jason shook his head.

"I need some time alone." He said in a low voice and Gibbs nodded patting the boy's shoulder as he passed. He understood how the boy felt about losing someone so he brushed off the tone the boy had used.

"Don't stay too long, it might rain." He murmured and followed Jack and Angelica down the hill. Jason watched as his parents and Gibbs disappeared and then he sank to his knees between the two graves.

"Where's the boy?" Teague asked, pouring another drink from the wine bottle as he faced the wide window of the Pirate Hall. Jack looked up at him from his bottle of untouched rum that sat on the table. His eyes scanned the room but he saw no sign of his son and his brow furrowed. Teague glanced at Jack, but the younger man had no idea where his son was.

"He didn't come back?" Angelica asked, wiping at her eyes as she came from down the hall. She was clearly still upset about the death and Jack was sure that she had been thinking about her own father. Jack stood as she walked in, holding an arm out to tuck her against him and she went to him, pushing her head under his chin. Jack buried his nose into her hair and she closed her eyes. Though it had been only a few weeks since the Fountain, Jack and Angelica had found themselves closer to one another and it made them both giddy, though neither one would admit it.

"He's still outside." Gibbs murmured from across the table and never once looked up from the mahogany wood. "Said he wanted a moment alone." He continued and Jack sighed with a nod. It seemed the boy had taken the death the hardest other than Teague.

"He should come in." Angelica said softly, her voice muffled by Jack's vest. "It's going to rain."

"It already is." Teague remarked from one of the windows and he watched the drops begin to fall faster and faster. "He won't stay out long in that."

"I'm going to call for him." Angelica moved from Jack's arms and he made a grab for her stopping her.

"Let him be, love. He's never had to do something like this before."

"Jack, he'll get sick." Angelica worried and moved out from his loose grip on her arm. "He needs to come in." Jack repressed a sigh. Angelica had turned into a regular mother hen, constantly checking up on her son and making sure he was happy, safe, and comfortable.

"Give him time to come down on his own. I'm sure he's headed back now." Jack assured her and ushered her into a chair. Teague frowned suddenly and turned towards the table, his back to the window.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He informed them and glanced at Gibbs. "All of you." Jack didn't like the look he was getting from his father, but he sat anyway, his mind racing to figure out what the topic was before he father said it. Gibbs too, recognized the look and fidgeted.

"How long has he been that way?" Teague demanded, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't miss the way that Gibbs flinched and Angelica looked at the door.

"What way? He's fine." Jack frowned, leaning his elbows on the chair arms and using his palm to rest his chin on. Beside him, Angelica bit her lip. Teague glared at his son and pointed a finger at him.

"Jackie, I've known that boy for about as long as you have and not once has he ever been so quiet. He has a mouth like you do and there used to be no way to shut ya both up. So again I ask, how long?" He finished and folded his arms across his chest once again. Jack scowled and shook his head.

"So, he's quiet? Is that so wrong?" Jack was getting annoyed fairly quickly.

"Ever since, we left the Fountain." Angelica jumped in and ventured a look at Jack. He was frowning at her, but that gave her more courage. Teague remained impassively, waiting for her to finish. "We don't know why."

"There's nothing wrong with our son." Jack reprimanded harshly and Angelica shook her head. _Jack can be so stubborn!_ "He's just a little more quiet that's all."

"That ain't all, Jack." Gibbs spoke up and shifted a bit as Jack gave him a look too.

"He talks in his sleep more." Angelica murmured and, Gibbs, Teague, and Jack looked at her. "I can't understand him sometimes. It worries me and I-"

"So our son talks in his sleep? So what? Gibbs talks in his." Jack retorted and Angelica narrowed her eyes. Neither one liked to talk bad about their son. Teague and Gibbs exchanged eye rolls. It wasn't unknown that they got into arguments about Jason constantly. Teague cleared his throat when he saw Jack looking livid and Angelica looked just as angry.

"Jack, shut up." Teague growled and then frowned at Angelica. "What worries you?"

"I-"

"She thinks our son has gone nuts."

"I do not!"

"Then leave him alone, love! He almost died at the Fountain! Don't you think he needs time?"

"He's had time! Jack, I think something is wrong with our son! How can you not see it?"

"Perhaps it's because I'm not looking for any reason to keep him locked away."

"I don't want him locked away! I want him to talk to us, like he should be! Jack, all I've heard is how he was and he has not acted that way once since we left Tortuga!"

"Don't you bring that up!" Jack roared. "That wasn't his fault!"

"He walked there! No one made him!"

"Shut up!" Teague yelled over the shouting and hit the table. Jack and Angelica fell silent. "What about Tortuga?" He demanded. "I want to know about me grandson." When not one of them made a move to speak then he turned to face Gibbs. "What about me grandson?"

"The first week since the Fountain, we went to Tortuga to celebrate. He told me that he wanted to go with us and that was normal. Then, things went not so normal."

"How?"

"He had left. Without saying a word to me, Jack, or his mum."

"Then what?"

"We searched for him." Gibbs paused a moment to see if Jack or Angelica were going to take up the story and then continued. "Searched high and low and finally found him in the least expected of places."

"Where?"

"Where Donovan tried to sell him." Jack said in a deathly quiet voice. The entire room fell into silence. Teague was floored for a moment. His head spun to think of reasons why the boy wanted to go there. Or even why he had gone alone. The only sound was the patter of rain on the roof and windows of the room and finally Teague spoke.

"Wasn't that burned?" He asked curiously. He may have sent something to the place a year ago, just to make sure they got the message.

"Aye." Gibbs answered.

"Then why did he go there?"

"Da'," Jack said slowly and Teague looked at him. "The last time we were in Tortuga and I still had the _Pearl_…The boy hadn't wanted to be anywhere without me. He practically tried to blend in with me coat! I don't bloody know why he was there! He just was! Standing like a ghost in the middle of the ashes!" Jack finished with loud hand smack on the roughened tabletop. That table had seen too many edges of knives and other weapons to be smooth any longer. "He's been withdrawn since then and I bloody don't know what to do anymore!"

"What did he say was his reason for being there?"

"He didn't have one. Not even a small made up alibi." Gibbs murmured and he watched as Angelica tried to calm Jack down.

Jack snorted at Gibbs. "He's a boy, he didn't need one."

"Then what was his reasoning, Jack?" Teague asked tiredly, wondering why his son was not seeing what he was hearing. Something was wrong with his grandson.

"He was probably just trying to see if the place still scared him. You know...face his fears." Jack murmured from the tabletop, having laid his head down.

"That's stupid and you know it." Teague reprimanded. "The boy wouldn't do that."

Gibbs' eyes turned to Teague then desperation in his eyes. "The lad…it's like he's two different people. He'd be joking and acting like his usual self and then next thing ya know he's withdrawn and-"

"Angry." Angelica added quickly, looking at Gibbs to see if he agreed and he nodded at Teague who frowned at his son's head. Jack remained face down on the table. "Always angry and no one knows why." Finally Jack looked up and pushed away from the table.

"I'm going to find my son; he's bound to be soaked to the bone now." He grounded out and left without another word.

"Jack doesn't agree, does he?" Teague murmured and Angelica sighed.

"No and every time we mention it, he adds some other reason for Jason. He will not see that our son is suffering some unknown reason and will not acknowledge that something is wrong."

"He's always been stubborn." Teague growled. "And I've warned him one of these days that stubbornness would be his undoing."

* * *

"There you are." Jack stated, coming up the hill, already soaked with rain. His hat was dripping water as he came to stand behind his son. "Why are you still out here?" Jason felt water hit his head from his father's hat, but didn't look up. Jack sighed and crouched down beside his son.

"Look lad, I know this isn't easy to do. But it is raining. Your mum is worrying that you'll get sick being all wet in this weather."

"Great- Grandmama is getting rained on." Jason stated and Jack grew puzzled briefly before pushing back the fact that the statement bothered him. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, well…she's….dead." Jack felt awkward and knew his jumbled sentence wasn't really an answer, but he had no clue how to respond to that. Jason finally looked up at him and Jack saw that he had been crying. Jack sighed again and ran a hand over his son's head.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Where do people go? When they're dead?"

"Er…Well…"

"I know that Jones sent people to the Locker, but that was a form of punishment and only if you were out at sea. So what about the people that die on land? Where do they go?" Jack grimaced at this conversation and shook his head.

"Not sure I have an answer to that, lad. That gets into the religious things, but I do know that there is a Heaven and a Hell. I think you know that much."

"Where do pirates go?"

"I'm sure the good go with the other goodies and the bad are sent elsewhere." Jack stated, wishing his son would stop this talk of death. Thunder rumbled louder followed by a flash of lighting that was too close for Jack's comfort. Jack took hold of Jason's arm, hauling him to his feet.

"Let's get inside, eh? Before your mum sends people after us." Jack put an arm around his son's shoulder and started down the hill with him. Jason glanced over his shoulder at the tombstones as they went back down the hill towards the Cove.

* * *

Angelica met them at the back door and ushered them inside, taking Jason from under Jack's arm. She fussed and scowled him as she led him through the halls, but her voice was laced with worry and relief. Jack almost wondered if this mother hen was really Angelica. He never thought he'd see the day when she would act so motherly, it was almost comical.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come in? You had me so worried!" She fussed and made Jason sit by the fireplace in Teague's office. "You're cold as ice!" She tutted and turned to Jack. "Would you please go and get him more clothes and a blanket? He needs to get warm." Jack rolled his eyes, but turned and left the room. Jason seemed to come alive as the fire began to warm his face and he blinked at his mother as if seeing her for the first time.

"Mum?" He murmured and she paused her flurry of activity. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely and Angelica forgot the food momentarily as she hugged her son's neck.

"Don't be sorry, mi corazon." She whispered, her heavily accented voice calming Jason and making him a little tired. Jack came in and smiled as Angelica hugged their son.

"I take it, you've calmed down some?" He asked and she shot him a look. Jason smiled at him and Jack was relieved to see that smile.

"Shut it, Sparrow." She murmured half-heartedly and Jack laughed.

"Here, lad." he handed Jason his clothes. "Go get changed." Jason took the offered clothes from his father and walked out of the room.

"And leave those wet boots in your room!" Angelica called after him and Jack laughed, making her turn to him. "You better go change too." She scolded. "I won't have you getting sick either." Jack grumbled and walked towards the hall. "And leave your boots too!" She called after him and Jack laughed loudly.

* * *

_So, here's the first chap! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy! YES, I CHANGED THE NAME OF MY STORY! It sounded like food to me, so I changed it a bit. See I was still working on it when I started the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Jason. **

**Thanks to all who have favored and/or followed so far! It means a lot!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thank you! I hope you like this one too!**

**KesseGirl1: Yep, she definitely is! Yes, Will is in this story :) And all the rest! But they won't be in the story until much later on. **

** WolfPirate: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I first finished On Stranger Tides, but I already had ideas for this story and out came the chapter! Which I am happy with. :)**

**Guest: Thank you! More of them together in this chap and will be in the future!**

**By the way in case you wanted to know, I named this chapter because of the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I got inspiration for the first and last parts of this chapter. If you haven't heard the song then give it a listen, I think you'll like it. It's one of my favorites. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Demons

It was hours after dinner and most of the people in the Cove were asleep. Except for the voices that were slightly becoming louder with each sentence. The Keeper's office was lit up and though the doors were closed, that didn't mean that those inside couldn't be heard. Jack and his father were in a heated argument once again.

"Let me get this straight," Jack stated, trying to control his temper. "You want my son, _your_ grandson to see some whacked doctor?" This had been going on since dinner. True, Jason hadn't been acting like himself, but he did eat at least.

"Jack, I'm worried about the lad." Teague snapped, getting a little more than annoyed. "Don't you see? In the weeks he's been here he ain't slept any at all! Doesn't that worry you?"

"'Course it does!" Jack snapped back. "But I don't want my son seeing a loony doctor who might tell him he's losing it!"

"Donny isn't like that, boy." Teague growled. "He only wishes to speak to him that's all." When Jack snorted and looked away, Teague leaned towards him across the desk. "Jackie, I ain't calling me grandson a loon. I just think that he's been a might odd acting lately and I have sneakin' suspicion that he might be suppressing something." Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to his father.

"Suppressing what? The fact that he almost died for a deranged pirate?" Teague nodded seriously.

"Aye. That's one possibility. Or maybe it's way off. But either way, Jack, I _do_ think you need to consider it. Angelica has already told me how she feels on it."

"Did she? And just what did she say?" Jack stated, feeling jealous that Teague had talked to her first.

"She said yes."

"So, am I to agree just because she does?" Now he was mad again and Teague frowned.

"No, Jackie. You are to agree because you know that it could some good for that boy."

"If he doesn't talk to us then what makes you think he'll even speak to a stranger?" Jack countered and Teague shrugged.

"Perhaps he finds it hard to talk to us. I know that we all can be stubborn at sometime or another and maybe the boy will be willing to talk to someone about that."

"I don't know about this." Jack murmured.

"Look, Jackie, you and I both know how much the boy's been through in the last three years. Barbossa, Donovan, Beckett, Blackbeard, You…"

"Me?" Jack repeated indignantly and Teague pointed a finger at him.

"Don't start. You know that you did some stupid things too."

"You forgot Calypso."

"Jack-"

"She took him from me!" Jack snarled and crossed his arms. "I lost one year without my son! You lost one year without your grandson! Don't sit there and tell me that she had nothing to do with it!"

"Jackie, storms can't be stopped."

"No, but they sure as hell can be started." They glowered at one another neither one wanting to back down.

**Crash!**

Jack and Teague jumped at the sound and were up and out of the room in seconds. The sound had come from Jason's room and they both had their hands on their weapons as Jack shoved open the boy's door. In the darkness, they could see Jason lying in the floor, shards of glass from in the corner all around him.

"Son?" Jack called, but the boy was shaking, his gaze on the floor. Jack stepped fully into the room, followed by Teague who lit a few candles so they could see the extent of the damage. Jack, being careful of the glass, came to crouch near his son. "Lad?" He said softly and helped the boy sit up slowly. Jason stared at his bloodied hands as his back hit the wall. Jack shook his shoulder. "Look at me." Jason did and Jack took his chin.

"Are you, all right? What happened?" Jason looked back at his hands and Jack sighed. "It's just a vase boy. It's okay." Jason looked at him again, looking lost, and Jack looked at his father also lost. Teague frowned as Jason didn't respond and then he sighed.

"There's some bandages in me office." Teague told Jack and the younger man frowned. "Go on, Jack and bring something to get the glass up with." He murmured and Jack finally relented under Teague's glare.

"Be back, lad." He told Jason, ruffling his hair and Teague watched the boy's eyes light up a bit at that. Jason blinked as his grandfather shut the door softly behind Jack.

"Now then," Teague started. "Mind telling me why you're in the floor?" Jason only grimaced. Teague frowned. "Well at least explain what the poor vase did to ya." That got the reaction he wanted as Jason gave a small snicker.

"Well, nothing." Jason suddenly offered with a shrug and Teague grew puzzled by the boy's sudden change in emotions. "I really didn't mean to break it."

"I know lad." Teague said simply. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." He murmured and Teague snorted.

"Don't tell me the vase told ya to throw it in the floor. Come on; tell your grandpa what happened."

"I-I thought I saw something." Jason admitted and Teague noted the fearful look on his grandson's face.

"Thought you saw what?" He asked and instantly Jason's demeanor changed. He trembled a bit; his breathing labored as if he had just run a marathon and glanced around as if something were watching him. It disturbed Teague greatly and he moved so that he was closer to the boy. "Calm down, lad. Tell me what you saw."

"It's the same every night." Jason suddenly moaned and hid his face in his hands. "It won't leave me alone!" Teague frowned further and placed a hand on his trembling grandson's arm.

"What won't?"

"The darkness…"Jason looked up at his grandpa's face and sighed. "Am I going crazy, Grandpa?" The genuine worry was there and Teague found himself worrying too.

"No, lad." Teague assured him finally and Jason looked relieved. "But I do think you need to talk to someone about this problem. You're not getting any sleep, ya not eating much, and I hardly see you even when you're in the room." He made Jason look at him in the face. "I just want me grandson back." Jason jumped when someone crouched beside him and he turned to see who it was.

"Let me see your hands, lad." Gibbs yawned sleepily and Teague looked at Jack, disapproval on his face.

"What? You know I can't get glass out." Jack pointed out and Teague rolled his eyes.

"It's not a problem. I'll clean up the mess, Cap'n Teague." Gibbs murmured in assurance and Teague nodded, patting Gibbs' shoulder.

"Thank you." He stated and then shooed at Jack. "I want to talk to you in the hallway." He murmured as Gibbs tended to Jason. Jack followed his father and frowned when Teague shut the door, leaving Jason out of sight.

"Did he say something while I was gone?" Jack asked and Teague nodded.

"He did and it bothers me."

"What did he say?"

"Says he saw something."

"Saw what?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes. "Someone come into his room?" Teague shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. You know Thomas wouldn't let anyone in at this hour." He frowned for a moment before looking directly at Jack. "Says it comes every night. He calls it Darkness."

"So…he saw…something in the dark?" Jack asked lamely, unsure of what to say and Teague rolled his eyes.

"I think it's something else." Edward grumbled and Jack frowned.

"Like what? You still think he needs some doctor?"

"Aye, more than ever, if he's hallucinating."

Jack opened his mouth to argue.

"Pardon me, Captains." Gibbs murmured and the two looked at him. "The boy's all bandaged up and I've cleaned up the glass."

"Good man." Jack praised and then asked: "Did he…did he say anything?"

"Just that he's sorry about all the trouble. He hopes he didn't wake his mother." Gibbs murmured and frowned. "Was he supposed to say something else?"

"We're not sure." Edward murmured as he stroked his chin and Jack shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that, Jackie. You know well as I that he's getting worse."

"Something ailing the lad more than sleep deprivation?"

"Aye." Edward murmured. "The lad told me something strange and I was wondering if you knew something that might help."

"What he'd say?" Gibbs asked and Jack cut in.

"Just that he saw something in the dark. Something that's been there every night."

"Don't call me crazy, Captain. But that sounds like a ghost." Gibbs murmured and Jack scoffed.

"Listen to the both of ya!" Jack tossed his hands in the air in disbelief. "You," he pointed at Teague. "Think me son needs a doctor. And you," He pointed at Gibbs. "Think me son's seeing ghosts. Tell me which of you is sane."

"Jack, it's not that far-fetched given what we've seen in this lifetime." Gibbs frowned. "Jack there's been a lot we've seen."

"Okay, I'll admit that we've seen those things, but really Gibbs. You think me son is being haunted by someone?"

"Maybe." Gibbs shrugged and then grimaced at Jack. "Err, I hate to remind you Jack, but you yourself have hallucinated about other Jacks. Maybe the boy's seeing more Jason's."

"It's a possibility," Teague cut in. "But I don't think that's what ails the boy. I think he's not telling us something and it's eating at him. Like he's-"

"Like he's guilty." Jack finished and Teague nodded.

"Aye, but what reason has he to be so?"

"I don't know." Jack muttered, looking at the closed door. "I don't know."

"Come along, Master Gibbs." Teague stated, clapping a hand to the man's shoulder. "Let me get you a drink for your troubles." Gibbs happily accepted and turned to Jack before he left.

"He'll be all right, Jack." He said and the pirate captain looked at him.

"I hope so, Gibbs. I really do."

Jack went back into the room with his son and saw that the boy was not in his bed, but in a chair in the corner.

"What are you doing, lad?" He asked and Jason looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about the vase, Dad."

"Ain't your fault, son." Jason looked away for a moment and nodded. Jack walked in and crouched so that he was eye level with his teenage son. "You know that, right?"

"…Yeah." It sounded like he was unsure and Jack sighed.

"Come on, son." He murmured. "Let's get you back into bed." Jason let Jack herd him to the bed and Jason made himself comfortable as Jack tossed the blanket over him. He turned to the candle beside the bed and he wet his fingers to put it out. Jack jerked in surprise as Jason shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't!" The boy shouted in fear.

"What?" Jack asked and Jason shook his head. "What's wrong, boy?"

"Don't leave me in the dark. Please." Jason pleaded and Jack frowned in worry.

"Why, lad?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Just don't. It's too dark." Jason whispered and Jack nodded.

"All right lad. It's all right." Jason let go of his father's wrist and Jack turned to him. "Take it easy, son." He ran his hand through his son's hair and sighed a bit. "It's been a long day for all of us." It was silent for a moment and then Jason looked at his father.

"Dad, is Grandpa gonna make me talk to someone tomorrow?" Jason asked, quietly and Jack heaved a sigh.

"Not unless you tell him what's wrong with you. Or me." Jack stated and then quickly added: "You could tell me what's bothering you."

"You think I'm barking mad don't you?" Jason accused suddenly and Jack scowled.

"No, I don't. You are me son and if anyone in this room is barking I suppose it's me." They had a glaring contest for a while until Jason tried to hide a yawn. Jack wondered what his son was thinking as the boy looked at the door.

"Go to sleep, lad." Jack sighed and the boy looked at him.

"I don't think I can."

"Try." Jack urged and Jason hid his eyes.

"I would if I knew that if I closed my eyes I wouldn't see the same thing." Jack could hear the odd tone in his son's voice and tapped his chin.

"Wait right here." Jack stated and he quickly left the room.

Once Jack had sorted things out, he came back in to find that Jason had lit yet another candle. This one was on the other side of the room on his chest of drawers. Jack tried to ignore that and sat on the edge of his son's bed. Jason looked up to see Jack carrying a guitar and grew curious.

"I'm a bit rusty," He apologized as he got ready to play the instrument. "But I think that I can still play a thing or two." The strumming began and Jason focused on the sound, his mind finally calming down enough for him to actually pay attention. Jack saw the boy yawn and noticed how he got more comfortable against the mountain of pillows on his bed. Humming softly, Jack kept watch over his son as Jason began to finally fall asleep, his eyes trying to stay open. It didn't last long and Jason was soon out.

Jack stood and looked at the candle before looking at his son again. He figured that the boy would stay asleep the rest of the night so he blew it out. Blowing out the other one, he began to leave the room. He missed the odd movement in the left corner of the room adjacent to his son's bed.

* * *

Jack slipped into Angelica's room, checking to see if she was asleep. She was lying with her back to him, curled up with a pillow, her bare arm illuminated by a sliver of the moon that was showing through the thin curtains. Jack removed his boots as quietly and as quickly as possible, trying to keep from waking Angelica. Once the boots were gone, he left his sword belt on a nearby chair and headed for the bed.

Angelica murmured softly as Jack's weight shifted the mattress a little as he sank down beside her. Jack's eyes widened as she turned and snuggled against him, her head fitting under his chin and on his chest and he sighed with relief when she didn't awaken. She was wearing a silken nightgown that Jack had found for her and she had taken a great liking to it. It was a pale pink and went nicely with her caramel tanned skinned.

"Jack." She breathed and he looked down to see her looking at him sleepily. Her cool breath fanned out on his chest, making Jack suppress a shiver. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, love." He apologized. "I was talking with me da'."

"Hm, was it about our son?"

"Yes." Jack's tone made her sit up slightly and she turned, resting on an elbow she faced him. Jack couldn't help but look at what the angle she at revealed of her skin down her nightdress. She caught him looking and smirked, sitting up against the backboard so that she was sitting above him and Jack turned a bit disappointed, though he did find he was now facing her half-covered thigh.

"You're not happy that I said yes." She murmured, not at all ignoring the heated look Jack was giving her thigh. It was not a question. Jack sighed and sat up and slid up the mattress, leaning against the headboard as she did.

"Look, love," he began and she focused on him. "I know our son hasn't been himself lately, but I don't think he needs to talk to some wonky doc."

"Jack, your father made it clear that Jason wouldn't be pressured into talking." Angelica argued. "I think our son is hiding something and I want to know what it is." Jack almost smiled at her pouting behavior and instead took her hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"If you really think he'll talk…"

"Either way, Jack, we've got to try something." Her voice held a bit of sadness and Jack snapped to attention, his hand that wasn't holding one of hers, reached up to cup her chin and he turned her to face him. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "We've already lost years with our son. I don't want to lose anymore." Jack sighed and released her chin, his arms encircling her and tugging her into his lap.

"I know, love." He murmured against the back of her head. Angelica sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Jack's breathing and enjoying the warmth that came from his body against her back.

"Jack, are we still going to get the _Pearl_ out?"

"Aye. I would say wait until the lad is better, but we don't know when that will be and I ain't taking chances of missing out on getting me ship back." Jack replied and then heaved a sigh. Angelica turned in his arms and caressed his face.

"We will free your ship, mi amor." She whispered though her parted lips and Jack leaned down and kissed her gently. Angelica couldn't help but think that this was another affair that would be broken in a matter of days and she pulled back from him. Jack opened his eyes in shock as the cool air hit him. He watched as Angelica got up from the bed and went to stand in front of her door.

"I think you should go now." She murmured. "I'm going back to sleep." Jack frowned, but got up from the bed.

"I thought you-never mind." He started before getting anger. He quickly turned and gathered his things. He jerked his boots on and without bothering to fix his sword belt he headed for the door.

"You thought what?" Angelica asked, getting just as angry as he stopped just at the door. Her fists were clenched to her sides as he turned to face her. "That I would swoon like every other woman? No, Sparrow, that ship has sailed. I am not going to fall for your tricks anymore." she turned her face from him and he growled at her.

"Who's playing tricks, love?" Jack demanded. "I was under the impression that you wanted me here."

"I…I do-did! I did, but then I remembered what a selfish man you are! I loved you once, and still do, but I need to know that you care enough about me." Angelica shook her head bitterly. "I need to know, Sparrow. Do you still love me? Can you swear that you'll try to make this work? That you won't leave me alone. Can I trust you?" The silence in the room was deafening and Angelica's eyes stung as she saw that Jack wouldn't meet her gaze. He was staring at the floor instead, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"What about you?" He suddenly demanded moving to trap her against the door. His hands landed on either side of her head. Jack's eyes burned holes into her as he spoke and she couldn't look away from his gaze, her own eyes reflecting anger. "Can I trust you? After everything you lied to me about, can I trust _you_? You didn't even tell _me_ you were pregnant. How can you trust me if I can't trust you?"

"Then I guess, we have nothing left." Angelica murmured and Jack sighed, lifting a hand to his face.

"No, I suppose we don't." He said after a moment and lowered his hand. Angelica looked away from him and Jack looked away from her, both of them unable to tell that they still harbored feelings for one another.

"Good night, 'Gelica." Jack whispered and she looked at him as he started out the door.

"Good night…" She murmured back and he left closing the door softly. Angelica couldn't hold back her tears and she leaned against the door-frame as silent sobs shook her frame.

"I do need you, Jack." She whispered to the thin air. "I really do."

On the other side of the door, Jack was leaning in a similar fashion. He wanted to go back into the room, tell her the truth and make her feel like she ought too. Jack Sparrow was too proud however and immediately shook his head, scoffing at himself.

"Who was I kidding? She and I…we're not alike. Don't know what I was thinking…" Jack grumbled to himself as he walked away from the door and never saw Angelica open the door to see if he were still there.

* * *

_Jason stood in the middle of the room his feet in a puddle of blood. He looked up from his booted feet and took in room. He was in Pirate Hall and everything had splatters of blood all over it. The table, the chairs, the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling bared the stains of red. _

_"What have you done, boy?" A voice croaked and Jason looked at the far end of the room to see bodies lying on the ground in every direction. Jason gaped at who was laying closet to him. Gibbs' lifeless eyes looked up at him and the accusation was still there. _

_"No…"_

_"You killed him. Same as you killed everyone else." The same voice croaked and Jason whirled around to find that his grandfather was standing behind him. Teague looked as if someone had slashed him a dozen times with a sword. Blood dripped firm the many cuts and Jason tried to stumble back. Teague's hand shot out and grasped his arm in a death grip. _

_"You can't hide now. Look at them." Teague turned Jason and held his arms, making him walk towards two people in the back. Jason cried out and shook his head rapidly. _

_"No!" He screamed. Jack and Angelica looked up at him with lifeless eyes and their faces remained fearful looking. They had been afraid of something…of him?_

_"Yes!" Teague growled and shook him firmly. "You did this! You killed your own mother and father!" _

_"No, I didn't!" Jason cried. "It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" _

_"Yes, you did! And you'll do it again!" A deep, roaring voice shouted. Jason whipped his head around to see who had spoken now and found to his horror that Teague was no longer there. Jason watched in horror as black sludge seeped up through the wood floor and he discovered that he was rooted to the spot by some unknown force. The sludge began to form something as it went up and up in the air. It finally stopped in the form of the same thing that has haunted Jason for weeks on end and the boy gave a choked yelp of shock. _

_"You can't escape fate." The body hissed. "You're a murderer. It's in your blood now. I'm in your blood now. You can't escape me." _

_"Leave me alone!" Jason shouted, but the body only threw his head back and laughed. _

_"I'm going to let in on a little secret." It hissed in a laugh. "You're Grandpa's going to die tomorrow. And do you know who his killer will be?"_

_"Stop it!" Jason covered his ears, but the thing only laughed louder. "Stop it!"_

_"The killer is….you Jason Sparrow!" _

_Jason screamed as he made to watch himself stab Teague over and over. _

"NO, GRANDPA!" Jason sat up in bed, his head spinning. Once the room stopped moving, he looked around the room and saw that his lights were out. Sweat beaded his forehead and he put a hand over his heart. Feeling something wet, he looked at his hands and saw something odd on them in the dark. Jason stood and went to the small window thrusting his hands under the light. Blood. His hands were covered in it.

* * *

_So review and tell me what you think! I want to know what you guys think will happen now or what you think will happen in the future. It's fun to guess!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy! ****Thanks to all who have favored and/or followed so far! It means a lot!**

******Shadow knight1121: Yeah, it sure was wasn't it? Hope it doesn't get darker...**

******Wolfpirate: I think I creeped out a lot of people! Haha, maybe it won't happen again...**

******KesseGirl1: You'll just have to read and see!**

******Superfan44: Thanks! Yes, he is!**

******Dragobond007: Cool name and Thanks! Yeah, I decided to go back and fix it so that it's all in 3rd. Still have a long way to go on that haha, but I am getting close to be being done!**

******Disclaimer: I own only Jason and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Break In

The shadow blended in with the night easily enough and pressed back against the wall as something moved below. Slanted violet eyes narrowed as a tall muscular bald man came striding out of the sacred doors. He was whistling a sailor's tune, one that was slightly familiar to the person who dropped gently and silently behind him. The slim hooded figure caught the door before it could seal completely and slid inside.

The narrow hallways would have made any thief dizzy if they were even competent enough to get past the first of many obstacles. For the figure, it seemed easy like they had been there before and moving with cat-like grace, proceeded to go down the path studied well beforehand. The doors to office were locked tight, but it was of no consequence to this shadowed being.

She was an assassin. A deadly one at that and she was known as "Silent Death". Silent Death was given to her for her deadly accuracy of killing with no sound involved. In all several people had been murdered by her hand and she was eagerly waiting to get her final mission done. She belonged to a league called the "Black Roses", a deadly assassination group that strived to take down as many as high officials wanted. They did not come cheap, but when they were paid they were more accurate and very swift.

Silent Death was still being tested despite her deadly accuracy and high paid missions. She looked forward to this last run to be the best of the best and gain her the highest rank available. Just this one case and it would be over. She could start off with minions of her own to train and send out, rolling in the big cash. She smiled a bright white smile at that. She could finally be on top. The door she came to at last was shut tight and obviously locked. That was no problem for her. Using a secret that she had picked up in Singapore, Silent Death slipped a thin metal piece into the lock and began to move it. A soft click came to her ears and she gave the door a small push, already knowing that it would not creak.

Her target slept peacefully, his back facing the ceiling and she smirked a bit. He did not look like the intimidating factor that everyone else said he was. She almost chuckled aloud at how afraid her colleagues had been of this mission. No one had volunteered for this, no one but her. She gladly took the challenge as a way of proving her worth. Now all she had to do was finish the job. Putting a hand on her back, she loosened a rope and started forward.

* * *

"You've awful quiet, lad." Gibbs commented as he tore into a piece of toasted bread. "Are you all right?" Jason fidgeted in his seat and glanced around for something or someone, Gibbs wasn't sure. The grey-haired man looked up and towards the boy's father, but Jack was staring at his plate with a frown, while Angelica was silently stirring her tea. Neither of them looked at each other or their son. It was odd to Gibbs, but he had sensed something was amiss when instead of taking their usual seats beside each other that they separated by two chairs. Scowling at them, Gibbs turned back to Jason. The boy had looked nervous ever since he had gotten up.

"What are you looking for? You ain't touched your food." Gibbs wondered and Jason jumped. Angelica finally noticed their son's preoccupation and she leaned forward.

"You need to eat, mi corazon." She murmured and held up a plate of biscuits towards him. "Here." Jason gulped at his plate and then with shaky fingers he took a flaky biscuit from the pile. He put it on his plate and then stared at it. Angelica had gone back to eating quietly herself and took no notice of that.

Jason stared at the biscuit wishing his stomach would settle down long enough for him to at least act like he was hungry. The empty chair at the head of the table made him queasy though and his fists clenched as his stomach tightened into knots of guilt. Jason's mind still didn't register the blood he had seen on his hands. _He should have been up by now. _Jason ground his teeth as he made himself pick up the glass of milk in front of him. He despised tea…just like his grandfather. He almost spat out his milk, but he swallowed instead, setting the glass down harder than he meant too and made Gibbs jump.

"Sorry." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth and the older man nodded once.

"It's alright, lad." Gibbs pushed a jar towards him and smiled. "I found some of your favorite jam in the cabinet." He stated and Jason took the jar.

"Thanks." He said and under Gibbs' scrutiny, he spread some of the red colored jam onto the biscuit. Gibbs nodded happily and went back to eyeing Jack and Angelica.

Jason went back to eyeing the empty chair and then his eyes found the door behind it. _He should have already come in. Please, come in! _Jason's mind pleaded as searched the door. _Surely, someone would go check to see if he was awake!_ At that thought, Jason frame shook. _And see the body…._It was torture to sit there and wait for someone to call out that Teague was dead. Jason was tore by mixed thoughts about whether his grandfather was alive or not.

"Hm." Gibbs hummed and Jason jumped when the older man took his wrist. "Looks like the bleeding stopped. I was afraid it would do it again." He stated and Jason looked at him in puzzlement.

"Again?" He repeated and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, I checked on you this morning and they had bled again during the night." Jason couldn't hide the breath of relief that parted from his lips and Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

"You mean I didn't…" Jason trailed off and looked at the door. "Then that means…." He waited, but still no one appeared and he got the sick feeling in his stomach again. Gibbs eyed Jason worriedly, wondering what all the murmuring was about, and cleared his throat at Jack. The pirate captain looked over and Gibbs inclined his head at Jason. Jack's eyes flickered to his son and he watched how the boy eyed the door with a half-hopeful expression. Jack cocked his head to one side as he watched a wide range of emotions flicker across the boy's face, but not one stayed permanent.

"Where's Cap'n Teague?" Gibbs asked and Jason jumped, his eyes widening. _Here it comes!_ He braced himself for the worst. Jack shrugged, after casting Jason an odd glance.

"Out on his morning walk around the Cove I suppose." He responded and Jason bit his lip. _No he's not! _

"He's not usually this late." Gibbs replied and Jason shifted, looking very uncomfortable. Jack frowned.

"Are you feeling all right, boy?" He asked and Jason again jumped at the sound of someone's voice. "You look pale."

"He's got dark circles under his eyes too." Angelica murmured and she reached across the table to stroke her son's face. "Didn't you sleep last night?" Jack frowned when Jason didn't reply.

"You were asleep when I left." Jack stated and Jason sighed.

"I woke up and it was dark." He said softly, his stomach churning again as he spoke. Jack grimaced.

"Sorry, lad. I thought you'd stay asleep." He murmured and Jason pushed the plate away. Jack frowned for a moment before pushing the plate back. "You need to eat something." Jason shook his head and pushed it away. "Eat." Jack said again.

"Please stop." Jason almost begged and he shoved the plate off. The red jam mocked him and he couldn't look at it anymore. Jason felt bile rise up in his throat.

"No, grandson of mine is starving himself." A gruff voice called from the doorway and Jason's head whipped up and around in shock. Teague came into the room looking a little winded but not at all as Jason was dreading. Teague, Jack, Angelica, and Gibbs saw the teen's eyes lit up with relief. The Keeper arched an eyebrow.

"Well? Why don't you eat something?" He asked of his grandson and Jason twisted his hands. Yes, his grandfather wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he might not be later today. The red jam mocked him again as the plate was thrust at him again, thanks to Gibbs.

"I'm not hungry." He replied truthfully his stomach still tightened. Teague noticed at Jason would no longer look him in the eye.

"Are you sick, lad?" He asked, trying to catch his son's eye. If Jack noticed his own son's behavior he didn't say anything and Teague frowned at him. "Jack." He snapped and the pirate looked at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you concerned about your son?" Teague asked lowly as Jason fidgeted in his seat.

"Of course." Jack replied looking irritated and he looked at Jason. "He looks fine." He replied and Teague scowled as Jack went back to downing his rum.

"Can I go?" Jason asked quietly and Teague waved a hand.

"Go ahead, lad. I don't think your parents would mind." Jack didn't answer and Teague scowled again. Jason didn't hesitate to leave the room as swiftly as possible.

"All right." He growled once the boy had left. "What is going on around here?" Angelica and Jack both looked alarmed at his tone, but never gave an answer. "You two are fighting again are ye? Well stop that. Your son is sitting here not eating and looks like someone made him stay awake all night and not one of you has said a word about it."

"I asked him if he felt all right." Jack defended and Teague raised a brow.

"And what was his answer, Jackie?"

"Er…He didn't give one."

"Just as I thought." Teague groaned. "As much as I'd like to have a row with you about this, we don't have the time. I am glad the boy isn't in here to hear it. He doesn't need to hear about it if he's not sleeping already."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, frowning. "And what happened to your neck?" For the first time the entire room noticed the blood stains on the color of his shirt and red rope burns on his neck.

"I was almost killed early this morning, Jack." Teague stated as if nothing out of the ordinary happened and pored himself a cup of steaming coffee. Jack, Gibbs, and Angelica exchanged looks. Teague looked up after he had poured his cup and nodded at their expression.

"Aye, you heard right. Lass tried to strangle me."

"Why didn't we know about it?" Gibbs asked. "Was she that quiet?"

"Aye, got past Thomas first thing. He only knew something was amiss when the door hadn't made a noise when it shut." Teague paused for a moment before continuing. "Me thinks she's from the "Black Roses"." Angelica gasped and Jack looked at his father sharply.

"Are you certain?" Jack asked, frowning deeply. "I thought they knew better."

"Obviously this one doesn't. Either that or someone's paid quite a bit to have me killed." Silence filled the room for a long time until Jack spoke up.

"Where is she now?"

"Down below. She won't say a word about why she's here or who paid her to assassinate me." Jack stood up and Teague shook his head. "Won't do any good now, Jackie. I drugged her to keep her quiet."

"Who would have done that?" Angelica asked her beautiful face marred by a deep, concerned frown. "I don't understand."

"When yer the Keeper of the Code and the Ex-Pirate Lord of Madagascar then ya have a heavy price on yer head, lass." Teague shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying to get rid of me."

A knock on the door had them turning to see a tall, red-haired, gangly, young man with glasses standing before them and Jack raised an eyebrow when the young man's gaze fell on him.

"Captain Teague, you wanted to see me?" The young man stated and Teague nodded.

"Aye, Danny, come in." Teague turned to Jack and Angelica. "Jackie, Angelica, this is Danny Masters the 'Head man'." Jack's eyes narrowed as Danny waved at them sheepishly. "Danny this is me grandson's parents, Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach." He then waved at Gibbs. "And this is our good friend Master Joshamee Gibbs."

"H-Hello." Danny said nervously and he pushed his glasses up his thin nose with a shaky hand. Angelica smiled at him warmly.

"It's nice to meet you." She murmured and extended her hand towards him. He took it with a small smile of his own and then held his hand towards Jack. The stubborn captain eyed it.

"You're a might young." Jack challenged and Danny nodded.

"Well, yes sir, I'm only twenty three." Jack sent his father a look that said, 'Really? This guy is going to talk to my son?' in the most skeptical way possible. Teague rolled his eyes.

"He's very professional Jackie. Whatever the problem the lad has, he'll find it."

"At least, I'll try." Danny corrected and he pulled out a large book from a bag on his shoulder. He set the book on the table for them all to see and Gibbs who was closest got to see how much the boy had learned. He was impressed with the many illustrated and well written pages and he glanced up at Jack to show him that this young man was the real deal.

"I've made extensive research of all kinds of abnormal behaviors and such. This is a list of a few people I've studied and tended too."

"Studied? Like some animal in a cage?" Jack demanded and Teague hummed at him warningly. Danny wrung his hands under Jack's glare for a moment.

"I can see why you'd be angry with me, Captain Sparrow." Danny murmured. "All parents worry about their children. But I assure you that I will not do anything that Jason is willing to participate in. if he wishes not to speak to me then I will not push him." Jack's face relaxed and he nodded once.

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"Well that depends on how extensive his problem is. I've studied a patient for six months once." Angelica bit her lip and looked at Jack. "It also depends on how fast I can find and/or solve the problem."

"All right then." Jack sighed. "Do you think you can help him?"

"I can certainly try." Danny announced and he scooped up the large book in his hands. "I'll need a secluded place to talk to Jason alone." He spoke and looked over at Jack and Angelica. "He needs to be alone with me in order to fell at ease." He clarified and Angelica smiled at him.

"Of course." She agreed and Teague stood up from the table.

"You can use me office." He murmured and patted Danny's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this."

"Don't worry, Captain Teague. I'm confident that Jason will be just fine." Danny nodded towards the rest of the group. "Good day." He said and left the room in a bit of a hurry.

"Very strange lad." Gibbs commented, scratching the back of his head.

"You have no idea." Teague answered him. Teague turned to Jack. "Now let's go see this assassin of mine."

* * *

_Review? Oh, and by the way Danny is kind of based off of Milo from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy it! ****Thanks to all who have favored and/or followed so far! It means a lot!**

******Guest: Don't worry, I won't give up on this story!**

******KesseGirl1: Nope he didn't! Yay! :)**

******WolfPirate: I do too! I was originally thinking of doing this story as a crossover, like Jack had to find Atlantis and such, but I decided against it. That's one of the reasons I created Danny! :) Now it's like Milo is with us...sort of. Danny isn't all that brainy. **

******Shadowknight1121: Sure is! Bet everyone is wondering who this person is and who sent out the order to have Teague killed ;) It's gonna be a while before that is revealed. I plan on making this story as long as I can. **

******Disclaimer: I own only Jason and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gone Again

"How old are you, Jason?" Danny asked, leaning his bony elbows against the top of Teague's desk. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up from the papers.

"Fourteen." The teen replied as he started sinking into the cushioned chair. Even at his age, he still felt like he was being swallowed up by the large red pillowed armchair. Danny nodded once and smiled at him.

"Okay, so…Your grandfather told me that you haven't been sleeping well. Want to talk about that?" Jason shrugged and Danny looked up again from the papers. "Is there something you'd rather talk about? How about how you got those marks on your hands?" Jason looked at his hands as Danny spoke. He had taken off the bandages to reveal several cuts. "I've also noticed some small scars on your knuckles and on your chin. Would you like to discuss where you got those?"

"I broke a vase." Jason answered. "That's what happened to my hands."

"And you're knuckles and chin?"

"I got the scars on my chin from Sao Feng."

"Sao Feng? The Pirate Lord of Singapore?"

"Ex-Pirate Lord. He's dead." Jason grimaced at the memory and Danny nodded.

"Okay. How about your knuckles?" No answer. Danny saw Jason's fists tighten momentarily and figured he had stepped an invisible line. He cleared his throat.

"Well….B-Back to the vase. Why did you break it? Were you angry? Did someone make you angry?"

"_No_." Jason said sharply and Danny paused. Jason's cheeks turned pink and he looked remorseful at the outburst. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to cross a line." Danny stated and the boy across from him sighed.

"You didn't." Jason murmured and then he looked up at Danny. "So…You're a 'head guy'?"

"That's what most people call me but I prefer the usual term of doctor."

Jason fidgeted in his seat.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about? Anything that you want to ask?"

"Anything?" There was suspicion in his voice and Danny smiled at him encouragingly.

"Anything."

"What if it's something….weird?"

"I'd still try to help." Danny answered. "I've read many books on strange and unusual things, Jason. So don't be afraid to talk to me."

"…Can you help me then?" Jason asked finally.

"That's what I hope to do." Danny smiled and then he leaned against the desk again.

"If I tell you something….Do you swear not to mention it to anyone?" Jason frowned now and leaned forward. "Not Mum, not Dad, nor my Grandpa?"

"Okay, if that is what you want." Danny murmured and nodded understandingly at Jason. "I won't tell a soul unless you ask me too."

"How do I know you won't tell them behind my back?" Jason asked calmly and Danny pushed his glasses up again on his thin nose again.

"Well, it's called patient confidentiality. I cannot discuss what we talk about in our private session to anyone. Unless it is the upmost importance or if you allow me to tell." Danny stated and he held out a hand to Jason. "Do you want to shake on it?"

"Okay." Jason murmured and he shook Danny's long, thin hand and then sat back in the seat.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Jason remained silent for a long time before looking back up.

"I have something inside me." Jason started and paused to see if Danny was really listening. Danny didn't like the sureness of Jason's voice. "Something bad…and I want it out."

* * *

Jack followed Teague down below the winding corridors of the Cove and came to the deep underground caverns that held cells for those who tried Teague's patience or anyone else's for that matter. Angelica refused to stay behind and left Gibbs to watch for Jason to come out of his session with Danny. She bumped into Jack when Teague paused at the foot of the creaky wood steps. Jack turned and caught her before she fell off onto the ground and they both looked over at Teague.

"She's gotten out." He murmured rubbing his chin. "Clever girl." Jack frowned.

"Well that's not good. I've never gotten out before. And I get out of most places."

"Hush, Jackie. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Jack argued and folded his arms childish. "I just want to know how she did it." Jack was shushed again and he pouted slightly.

"Is she still here?" Angelica asked quietly.

"Oh, yes." Teague answered back and he took a single step forward. Jack gaped.

"You let her talk!" He stated and Teague gave him a stern look to shut him up.

"Come out now, lass, and we won't hurt ya." He called out and his voice echoed a bit. Still nothing. They walked down the cells, peering into each one. It was Angelica that spotted her first. She was sprinting towards the door and Angelica ran often her, not bothering to call for Jack. She tackled the girl and they hit the stairs.

"Jack, she's here!" Angelica finally called and the assassin turned in her grip, slapping Angelica's face. Angelica cursed at her in Spanish and hit her back. The assassin sat in shock before attacking Angelica again. Jack came upon the fighting females and all he could see was a blur of hair.

* * *

Danny shifted in the chair. "You know something is in you? Or you think that?"

"I know."

Danny nodded to himself and wrote something down. "How do you know?" He asked without looking up.

"I can feel it…and I've heard it." Jason almost whispered the last part of the sentence and Danny's eyes widened as he looked up from his writing.

"Y-You…heard it?" He stuttered and Jason nodded. "Um, maybe you should start from the beginning. Tell me when you first suspected that something was wrong?"

"The day that I drank the remaining years from Blackbeard."

"Okay. How long ago was that?"

"About three weeks." Jason murmured and Danny nodded and then took the book in his hands, leaning back in the seat to write more comfortably as he readied to listen to the story.

"Go ahead, Jason." He nudged. "Tell me what happened and what you felt." Jason sucked in a breath.

_Jason suddenly gasped in pain, going to his knees. "Son!?" Jack followed him, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong, boy?" Jason couldn't answer though. His mouth was open in a silent scream and Jack watched him convulse as his gasped for air._

_"The Fountain should have cured him, why is he in pain?" Angelica asked in a panic and Jack looked up at her._

_"I don't know, love." He murmured and Jason suddenly gasped loudly, falling to his hands and knees. His breaths were coming out in a quickened state and his body was slowly relaxing from the convulsions. Jack touched his son's back patting him._

_"Are you all right, lad?" He asked, in concern. Jason's eyes were closed and Jack's eyes wandered up from his face to the bloodied bandage. He lifted it a bit and saw that it was healed, but a reddened scar was left. Jason's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up to meet his father's gaze._

_"Dad…" Jason groaned and heaved a sigh._

_"Mi corazon are you all right?" Angelica asked, cupping his cheek. Jason nodded a little._

_"Just a little tired." He murmured and Jack nodded, though he didn't really believe it._

_"What happened?" Angelica asked, worriedly. "What was wrong?"_

_"I….I don't know." Jason looked at her with wide eyes. "Maybe….maybe I wasn't supposed to get lives."_

_"Shh, don't say that." Angelica reprimanded softly and she pulled Jason against her. "Don't say that." _

Danny remained quiet for a few minutes before saying: "You didn't think you deserved it?"

"I know I didn't. I know I don't." Jason murmured.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked and Jason went to look out the large curtained windows. It had begun to rain again, its heavy downpour pattering against the glass. A flash of lightning had Jason dropping the curtain and turning towards the young man, a solemn look on his face.

"Because...I…I almost-" He was cut off from telling what he had dreamt about last night, when something hit the door of the office and opened. A young man came into the room, shutting the door and pressing himself against it, listening for any sound.

"Excuse me," Danny started and the figured at the door jumped. "This is a private session. You should not be in here."

"Sorry." The figure apologized in a quiet tone, his voice having an odd accent, and Jason frowned.

"This is Captain Teague's office. What are you doing in here?" Jason asked as his fingers itched to the sword in his belt. The figure looked panicked.

"I am looking for Jack Sparrow." He said quickly.

"What do you want with my Dad?" Jason asked, frowning and the figure raised his head in shock.

"You…You are the Sparrow's son?" The figure murmured softly and Jason nodded.

"Aye…what's it to you?" He asked, puzzled by the figure's stiff posture. The figure suddenly whipped something out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground. White smoke filled the room instantly and both Jason and Danny went to their knees trying to get rid of the smoke entering their mouths and noses. It did no good however and they started to feel drowsy and sick. Jason collapsed on the floor and the figure came to stand over him, pushing back their hood.

"Go away…" Jason struggled to say and the figure stooped down and pulled him up from the floor. Jason felt really weak and uncoordinated and stumbled to walk with the figure.

"I am sorry for this, my young friend. Believe me." The figure murmured. Danny groaned from the floor unable to move to help Jason.

"It's about time. I was worried that you had left me." The figure murmured to someone that Jason couldn't see too clearly in the thick smoke.

"Of course not" A kind, loud voice stated and Jason felt the person toting him sigh with relief.

"I…did not find him."

"That's okay, Dominic."

"Well," The figure holding Jason answered, but he pushed Jason forward then, not knowing how unstable he was, and a large hand shot out to steady him from slamming either to the ground or to the ground. "I found _him_." Jason looked down drowsily at the hand and gaped. It was as large as a ham. He was sure that if that hand got him by the throat, his head would pop like a cork on a bottle. The whole man's body just barely filled the doorway to his Grandpa's office.

"Who is this?" The giant asked, steadying Jason. "The boss said we were only to take, Sparrow."

"It's his son." The accented man murmured and the other raised a brow. Jason finally recognized the accent as Spanish.

"That changes things a bit. Should we take him with us?" Jason wasn't sure who this man was, but in his slowly slowing brain he registered that he would like this person. Jason tried to look up to see the man better, but he felt drunk and couldn't focus and his head ended up flopping back so that he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…we'll never find him now anyway. It was all just a mistake."

"Okay then," The giant man said cheerfully, despite that his companion wasn't happy. "So what now?" He looked down at Jason with a warm smile and Jason's head lulled to the side. The man blinked.

"You take the Sparrow's son. I'll get that other one I saw in there." Dominic stated and the giant looked down at the swaying teen."Come on, little friend." The very tall man murmured and Jason was picked up and slung over the large man's shoulder and he as he tried to focus, came face to face with his attacker as the giant man turned around.

"Hi…" He giggled dizzily before passing out and the figure grimaced.

"Oh, I am so getting fired for this one…"

* * *

"Damn it, get the door open!" Jack snarled, slamming into the wood over and wood. "Oi, Gibbs!" The pirate called hitting his fist against the wood.

"Ain't no good, Jackie. No one will hear." Teague murmured, leaning back against the stairs. "No one will know until they notice we ain't back yet." Angelica had her face in her hands. She looked up at Teague, shaking her head and showing a bruise on her chin.

"How can we be sure she'd leave him alone?" She asked and Teague sighed.

"We don't." He said truthfully.

"But now she's loose in the Cove!" Jack stated, turning from the doorframe. "She's bloody loose and me son is out there!"

"Calm down, Jack. I'm sure she won't harm the boy." Teague murmured and Angelica clung to Jack.

"But how do we know that? How do we know that she isn't after you all?" That made them silent for a second and then Jack suddenly leapt to his feet. He slammed on the door again.

"Gibbs!"

"Jack?" The door opened and Gibbs had to leap out of the way as Jack flew up from the stairs. "Lord on high, Jack! What is going on?" The man asked as the pirate sprinted down the hall.

"The assassin's loose." Teague grunted and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Jack thinks she is after our son." Angelica murmured and she looked at Gibbs hopefully. "Please tell me he is with you." Gibbs shook his head and Teague looked at him sharply.

"Where is he then?" The Keeper asked, almost unwillingly.

"I-I thought he was still inside with Danny."

"Jason!" Angelica cried and she ran up the hall. "Jack!" She found Jack standing in the middle of Teague's office. The windows were thrust open, letting in wind and rain. Angelica was about to question Jack when the she saw the white smoke and the words died on her tongue when she looked at what Jack was holding. In Jack's hand was Jason's sword. The boy hardly went anywhere without it. That meant that something was wrong. Angelica took in a breath and shrieked.

* * *

"Hurry up, Andre!" Dominic called dragging Danny across the docks. "They could be upon us!"

"I need a place to put him!" Andre called back, gesturing to a limp Jason. The teen was still out, leaning against the mast in his sleep.

"Ay, ya, yai." Dominic groaned under his breath. Then louder called: "Leave him lie until we set out." Andre looked at Jason and shrugged once, before going to ready the ship. Dominic came up the gangplank and set Danny aside.

"What-Who?!" A short, balding man scurried out of the captain's quarters and gave Jason and Danny double-takes. "What the-Who are these guys? You idiots! I told you to get Sparrow!"

"That is his son." Dominic nodded to Jason as he tightened the ropes. Andre let the ship loose from the docks and turned to the short man.

"We don't know who that other guy is."

"Well, that's just perfect! You really did it this time! Now they'll be hunting us!"

"I thought that you wanted to talk to him?" Dominic asked, very puzzled and he bent down to check on Danny.

"I do!" The short man snarled. "But not with his kid! Don't you have any idea who we just pissed off!?"

"Um…Sparrow?" Andre guessed with a shrug and the short man turned to him.

"Yes," He said in a sickly sweet voice before his face turned a tomato red. "But you also just pissed off his Grandfather!"

"Who is his grandfather?"

"Captain Teague, you morons! We just needed Sparrow's compass and you brought us our doom!"

"Perhaps we can exchange the boy for the compass." Dominic shrugged. "It would be worth the shot."

"Hm…" The short man rubbed his filthy chin a moment before scowling and pointing a finger at the Spaniard. "This had better work! Or it'll be your head!" He gave Jason a look and Andre tapped the man's shoulder.

"Where do we put them?"

"In the brig." The short man scowled.

"But he's just a boy. And that man over there hasn't done anything." Andre stated and the short man scoffed.

"Oh, curse you and your kindness! You'll be the death of us all! Fine. Do what you want, but don't come crying to me if they _stomp on your stupidity and try to escape_!" Face an ugly purple color, the short man stomped off into the cabin slamming the door shut.

"I don't think he's happy." Andre stated simply and Dominic snickered quietly.

"That he is not my friend." Dominic looked down at Danny. "Now what to do with you both…"

"I put the boy in my cabin." Andre offered. "It will keep him out of the rain."

"That is a good idea." Dominic smiled and then hauled up an unconscious Danny. "And I shall watch this one." Smiling, Andre leaned down.

"Up we go." He said to Jason cheerfully and carried the teen down into the ship as the rain began to pour faster.

* * *

A lone figure in black cursed as the Cove came to life within minutes of her escape. Pirates and sailors swarmed everywhere and she ground her teeth as she hid in the shadows along the docks. She'd never get paid now! Teague was still alive!

"Damn it!" She cursed aloud and stomped her foot childishly in the dirt. All her hard work to get in was for nothing! Something caught her attention and she frowned at a lone ship that was readying to leave. A large oafish man stood on the ship half supporting a dark haired teen and Silent Death recognized him as Sparrow's. She narrowed her eyes at the ship.

"Maybe I cannot get Teague. But I can get money for handing in Jack Sparrow's child. There always is a handsome price for him." She murmured to herself and then frowned. But why hadn't anyone else attempted it. She had seen the prices for Jason Sparrow and of course his father, but everyone-Pirate Lords included-wanted the boy. Silent Death decided that she was going to take the Sparrow boy and get her money one way or another. She found a smaller ship that looked like it hadn't seen the open sea in a while and with a scowl headed for it. There was no time for nit-picking when money is on the line. And who knows? Perhaps she'd get another shot at Teague if he came after his grandson. Then she'd finally get what she wanted...freedom.

* * *

_Review? Oh and Dominic and Andre are based off two of my favorite character's from the Princess Bride. If you haven't seen it, you should! The movie is amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been having writers block for most of my stories lately! I just want to thank all of you who have patiently waiting for this next chapter. ****It means a lot!**

******If anyone is wondering when I will update Chasing the Wind, please know that I am trying to get the chapter out. For some reason I keep getting stuck on the chapter. I will update when I can! **

******By the way has anyone seen the movie Willow? With Val Kilmar? It's really good too!**

_******KesseGirl1: Exactly! Haha, I'm glad to know you like that movie too! INCONCEIVABLE! lol**_

_******Shadow knight1121: Thank you! Actually I watched this movie a few days ago! I just love it! yeah, it's been slow going hasn't it? I really didn't want to rush anything, but I think I got sidetracked. Hopefully this chapter puts me back on track! **_

_******WolfPirate: Yes! And I know, everyone wants to know! ;)**_

******Disclaimer: I own only Jason and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Midas

Jason slowly opened his eyes and found his vision slightly blurred. He groaned and shut his eyes again.

"Oh, are you awake?" The deep voice asked and Jason's eyes flew open again. He sat up abruptly.

"It wasn't a dream." Jason muttered to himself. "I really am on a ship." The man who had spoken moved towards him and Jason focused on him. He was extremely tall and he looked part giant, his whole body looking way to large for a normal man. The ham-sized hand came towards him and Jason blinked in confusion as he held it out to shake.

"My name is Andre." The giant rumbled and Jason took the hand. It swallowed his.

"Jason."The boy murmured. "So where am I?"

"You're on the-"

"ANDRE!" A voice shrieked from outside the cabin door and Andre smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, that's my boss. I've got to go."

"Wait." Jason got up from the bed and grabbed the man's arm. "At least tell me why you brought me here."

"Andre, vamanos!" The giant turned towards the door as it opened and a black-haired male stuck his head in. "Vinnie says he wants you on deck. Oh…hello there." The Spaniard suddenly spotted Jason.

"Dominic, this is Jason. Jason, this is Dominic." Andre said politely and the other two eyed each other warily before shaking hands. Jason relaxed when Dominic did and the man grimaced.

"I am sorry for this abrupt change." The man stated apologetically. "It really wasn't meant to be this way."

"But why am I here?"

"Well, you see," Dominic began coming in and sitting on the large chest at the foot of the bed. "Vinnie, our boss, wants your father's compass."

"Ah." Jason nodded his head and then arched an eyebrow. "Why does he need it?"

"He is searching for…"Dominic suddenly frowned. "Actually, I do not know what he seeks. Do you?" He asked Andre and the giant shook his head.

"No. he's never said."

"Then why do you sail with him?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well he-"

"Dominic! Andre! Where the heck are you!?" An annoyed voice called from on the upper deck. "Don't make me fire the both of you!"

"Can he come on deck with us?" Andre asked and Dominic scrambled to the door. "We already let the other guy out."

"Danny?" Jason guessed, but no one heard him. Dominic frowned.

"I suppose."

"Look, I can tell that you guys weren't really into the kidnapping thing." Jason said. "I promise not to run away."

"Good enough for me." Dominic shrugged and he opened the door. Andre smiled and gestured for Jason to go out before him.

"Welcome to the _Diamond_." The giant grinned and Jason smiled back.

* * *

"My son is gone again." Jack hissed and turned towards Teague. "And you want me to calm down!"

"Jack."Teague said as patiently as possible. "It wouldn't do the boy good to have you all worked up before going out to find him. "'Sides your lass is upset." At that Jack looked over to see Angelica cradling Jason's sword, silent tears flowing down her face. Jack cursed quietly and went to stand back by the window.

"'Gelica." He said softly and she looked up with teary eyes. "We will find him." She nodded and Jack wrapped an arm around her lightly in case she didn't want him nearby. She leaned into his touch instead and he tightened his grip.

"What will she do to him, Jack?" She murmured, wiping at her tears. "I don't know much about the Black Roses." Jack sighed, a heavy frown upon his face.

"They are a hard to avoid workings of assassins, love. For years they have tried to infiltrate this place and….one succeeded. They are notorious for bringing in people too. Taking bids on wanted pirates and anyone else they might get a few bits of money out of. "

"We don't know for certain that's who she was working for Jackie. There are many assassination groups out there that would try their luck on me and you." Teague stated. He himself wasn't sure what to think. Angelica suddenly froze.

"Jack…you don't suppose…they'll-"

"Don't, Angelica." Jack said sharply. "They won't harm him." Angelica nodded, but she didn't look too convinced.

"No, _they_ won't." Teague agreed then his face darkened. "Doesn't mean someone else might not."

Jack shot his father a look and replied dryly: "Thanks, Da'." Angelica looked between them with wide eyes. Teague didn't look very sorry, he only raised an eyebrow.

"Can't hide that, Jackie, and you know it. You're on a lot bad lists and so is the boy."

"Jason will be all right." Angelica murmured, sounding calmer than she had felt moments earlier. "He's a Sparrow."

"That's right, lass." Teague smiled. "Me grandson is a tough one." Jack smiled, but he didn't say anything, only looked back out the window that overlooked part of the town of Shipwreck. A loud bang of the door had them all jumping.

"Two ships were seen leaving port!" The three in the office looked around to see a winded Gibbs, panting in the doorframe, rain drenched. "A pair of ships was the only ones that left in the last two hours." Teague ushered the man into the room standing him before the fireplace.

"Which ships?" Teague asked and Gibbs wiped the water from his eyes that had dripped down from his soaking wet head.

"The _Diamond_ and the…er…the _Tuttleship_."

"The _Tuttleship_?" Teague stated in disbelief. "Are you certain? That old ship ain't been used in years, Gibbs. At least not since Jack was Jason's age."

"I've seen the empty spot meself. The ship is taken."

"Who owns the _Diamond_?" Jack asked, wondering who dared to take his son right out from under his nose.

"Don't know. Though there was talk of a giant man walking around the pubs earlier." Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, practically seeing Jack's mind whirling in thought.

"Did he have a Spaniard with him?" Teague asked sharply and Gibbs looked over at him. Jack grew still and stared at his father.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded with a frown. "Come to think of it, the two of them were walking around the docks earlier, asking about the _Pearl_." Jack was frowning now and frowned deeper when Teague snorted.

"Not going to be seeing that too soon." Teague retorted and then he frowned. "Did they mention me grandson?"

"Not a word." Gibbs murmured. "Don't think they wanted the boy originally."

"Do you know who the two are?" Jack came over to his father. "The giant and Spaniard?"

"I believe I know who they work for. Small man named Waldrip."

"Waldrip….Where have I heard that name before?"

"Tortuga. Last month." Gibbs suddenly spoke up. "Remember Jack? He was the one who was standing on the table bragging about finding information to the-"

"Ring of Midas, aye." Jack murmured and pulled something from his belt as he strode away from the others. Flipping open his compass he stared at it, unnoticed by those behind him.

"We're they working for the assassin?"

"No one knows. Though one fella saw a black clothed figure on the _Tuttleship_'s deck, along with some of the men in the town pub the _Mermaid_." Teague, Jack, and Angelica frowned at the same time, though Jack never turned around. _I've a need to find me son. _Jack watched the needle spin and grew slightly flustered when it didn't land. He needed to go outside. Near the open sea was where he needed to be. Where he needed the compass to focus.

"So she's either got the boy or is pursuing him." Teague concluded, breaking Jack from his thoughts and Gibbs nodded.

"That's what conclusion I've come too. Both ships were seen going in the same direction."

"Jack-?" Angelica murmured as the man snapped his compass closed and took hold of Jason's sword. "Jack?" She called again as he started for the door.

"I'm going to get me son back. Anyone that cares to join me better move." Jack spoke rapidly and no one hesitated to follow him.

* * *

Jason watched as Dominic eyed something over the side of the ship. He had kept looking over the railing at the something behind them for hours now, though he didn't look too worried. Danny was looking quite uncomfortable against the side of the ship, occasionally leaning over to spill the contents of his stomach into the frothy sea below. Jason was just glad the rain had stopped.

"Would you stop that?" Vinnie shouted from the opposite side of the deck suddenly and Jason arched an eyebrow. "It's getting on my nerves."

"There is someone behind us." Dominic murmured, his eyes darting to the sea again.

"What?" Vinnie came over to where Dominic was standing. "Just because there is a ship that happens to be headed in the same direction does not mean that they are following us."

"They are awful close…" Dominic trailed off. "Andre, turn the wheel!" He called, climbing to stand on the railing. "See watch." He murmured and Vinnie craned his neck to see what the other man was seeing. Jason came over to see as well and after a moment of going straight the ship behind them turned to follow their path. Jason frowned.

"I know that ship." He murmured and Vinnie turned to him, almost excitedly.

"Is that your father? Clever man to hide in another ship, but he couldn't pull on over on me! No siree, not even the great Captain Jack Sparrow can pull one over on Vincent D. Waldrip." Vinnie smiled, doing a small dance with his eyes closed.

"Not to…er…ruin your party here," Jason drawled, making Vinnie glare at him with one eye. "But my dad wouldn't step foot on that old thing."

"Then whose is it then?" Vinnie shot at him and Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, but that is the _Tuttleship_, the oldest and most unused ship in all of Shipwreck Cove. In fact, that ship is about fifty, sixty years old."

"So it is stolen?"

"That is the most probable outcome." Danny came up behind them all and Jason looked over at him. "But the question is by whom?" Jason frowned and snatched the spyglass from Vinnie's belt.

"Hey!" The short man shouted, but Jason was climbing up on the railing beside Dominic. Putting the glass to his eye, he focused on the graying ship behind them. A lone figure stood on the deck, dressed all in black at the helm and Jason frowned.

"Do you recognize who it is?"

"No." Jason murmured and he climbed down from the rail. Vinnie took his spyglass back and pouted.

"You mean that no one is coming to find you?"

"Oh, they'll come all right. This I do not doubt." Dominic jumped down behind Jason. "If I know anything about families then they will never stop looking." Jason could hear the longing in Dominic's voice and a sadness that made him feel sad though he did not know why.

"Fine, fine. Just as long as this plan of yours works." Vinnie grumbled and started to walk off. Jason stood.

"Why do you need my dad's compass?" He asked.

Vinnie stopped walking and turned to him with a frown. "I need it to help me find a legendary treasure. The Power of Midas. Ever heard of it?" Jason's mind was thrown in a whirl and he steadied himself from the familiar words.

"Yeah." Jason murmured distractedly.

_"Dad, what are all these?" Eleven-year-old Jason asked, lifting scrolls and rolled up maps from on the table. He had been going through his father's bookshelf and ran across the old box of papers. Jack looked over from his desk and smiled before walking over to his son. _

_"Legendary treasures, son." He smiled and took a scroll from the boy's hands. "This one here tells of the legend of King Midas." He unfurled it and set it back in Jason's hands. The boy looked it up and down. _

_"Who's he?" Jack smiled at Jason's inquisitiveness. _

_"He had the power to turn objects to gold. Anything he touched turned to gold instantly with the golden ring he wore." _

_"Really?" Jason asked, looking up at Jack with wide curious eyes. _

_"Really." Jack laughed and ruffled his son's hair._

_"Are you going to look for it?"_

_"One day, lad. I'll find it. I'll find all of these and more."_

_"You'll be an even more famous pirate." Jason beamed up at his father and Jack smirked, coming to sit behind him in the floor. _

_"That's the plan, lad. To go down in history. The immortal Jack Sparrow."_

_"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jason corrected, turning his face into Jack's chest. Jack smiled and put his chin on his son's head. _

_"Aye. And you know who will be there with me all the way?"_

_"Me?"_

_"'O course. We'll be the fiercest pirates on the seven seas, lad. Just you and I." _

"Jason?"

Jason blinked and came back to the present as Danny looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Jason murmured and looked up at the pink-tinted sky. He sighed and went to lean against the railing. _Maybe you shouldn't come to find me, Dad. _

"You don't look fine to me." Danny murmured. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jason shook his head. "No, that's okay. It was just a memory." Jason pushed off the rail unable to look at the sea anymore and he turned to go down below. "Just a memory."

* * *

Silent Death scowled as her newly acquired crew ambled around the deck like lost sheep. They were obviously clueless on what to do or how to address her, which didn't really bother her. She could care less what they called her as long as the ship in front of her stayed in sight.

The old rust bucket of a ship creaked and groaned more than an old rundown house and smelled of dust. It was absolutely the worst ship she could have stolen, but it had been the least watched of all docked at the Cove. The sails were worn and frayed and threatened to snap off in the wind at any given time.

She gave the order to the helmsman to keep behind the ship ahead of them and turned on her heel to go back in the captain's cabin. She couldn't watch the unsightly crew or look at the old ship any longer. As soon as she slammed the door shut she toss off her black cowl and hood revealing long dark russet hair. Running a hand through the unruly curls she slumped in the squeaky desk char and immediately started coughing as a mushroom cloud of dust filled the air.

"Damn it!" She coughed and got up to open a window. With watering eyes and dust filled lungs, she pounded on the window behind her until it swung open, breaking off the hinges and plunging into the water below. Silent Death groaned once she got the air back into her lungs.

"This really isn't my day…"

* * *

_Please review if you are still out there! Again, I'm sorry! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank all of you who have kept up with me so far. ****It means a lot that you read this story!**

******WolfPirate: Thanks, I always love that part! **

******Superfan44: Its a mystery! :)**

******Shadow knight1121: Yeah, I decided why not. Haha, also I couldn't really think of anything else. **

******KesseGirl1: Yeah, lol. Vinnie doesn't have such an awesome catchphrase though. He just gets really angry *Shrugs* oh well! :)**

******Disclaimer: I own only Jason and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Another Pawn and Another Player

The ship that had stayed behind them soon disappeared and Vinnie declared that they were now free of followers. Dominic remained watchful though, saying that it was probably a ruse. Of course, Vinnie didn't listen, but that didn't stop the Spaniard from watching the sea every now and then.

Jason ran up on deck one morning to find that they were docked. Before he could question what they were doing, he frowned. Andre had a girl in a light pink dress cradled in his arms. Jason couldn't see much of her until her head moved and Jason froze. The girl had a fair face and pale pink lips. Her eyes were framed by thick black lashes and her face was framed by long locks of white blond hair. Her light pink dress looked like satin.

"Jason, who is that?" Danny asked, coming up from below. The man turned when Jason didn't answer and smiled. Jason turned his eyes from the girl to see Danny smiling at him knowingly and heat spread across his cheeks.

Jason cleared his throat and tried to look like he could care less. "I have no idea."

"Put her below in the brig." Vinnie's voice called from the gangplank and Jason walked over. The short man was coming up the plank backwards, yelling at Dominic to untie them from the dock. Vinnie turned around and yelped at Jason's close proximity before rolling his eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

"Who is she?" Jason gestured to the girl

"Just a visiting nobleman's daughter." Vinnie shrugged carelessly before scowling at Andre. "I thought I told you to put her below." Andre started to leave again, when Jason looked at him.

"Wait a minute." He gestured and glared at Vinnie. "You took a _nobleman's_ daughter? Are you crazy? She could be some kind of duchess or heiress?"

"Look, kid, I would expect you of all people to understand about kidnapping. You are a pirate after all."

"Aye, I am." Jason scowled. "But we don't take people and-" Vinnie cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care. This is just what I've done."

"Vinnie, you already have my dad and my grandpa after you. Do you really need the naval officer involved?"

"They won't get involved. I sent him a letter."

"A let-Vinnie, don't you get it?" Jason groaned. "You sent a threatening note to some stuck up wig-fancy nobleman! You might as well jump ship now and save yourself the trouble."

"He has a point." A Spanish voice came from behind them.

"Shut up!" Vinnie shouted at Dominic, turning purple. "Nobody asked you." Dominic held his hands up.

"Sorry, my apologies."

"Listen, you, in case you don't remember…_you_ are a prisoner on this ship too. So start acting like it before I toss you in the brig with the girl!" Vinnie stomped away and Jason shook his head.

"He's digging himself a deeper hole."

"Why is it that you are trying to help him?" Dominic asked and Jason sighed.

"My dad is a legend hunter too. I don't think he'd let even one opportunity to go after one slip through his fingers."

"Even if it may cost you your life? If Vinnie was the killer he pretends to be."

"Yeah, even then." Jason murmured.

Andre suddenly noticed that the girl was awake and he set her down. She continued to look at Jason curiously before Vinnie growled from the top deck.

"Would you put her in the brig already!?" Andre apologized to the girl and turned her to take her down below. Jason met her eyes once before she disappeared from sight.

Jason had waited until Vinnie was out of sight for the night to take some things down into the brig. His footsteps were light upon the stairs as he slipped down them and came to the row of cells. A huddled form was in the last one and Jason set his things on the barrel nearby before taking the blanket and heading for the cell. Her back was to him, her chin resting on the tops of her knees.

The girl's face was turned towards the small window in her cell, her flowing white blonde hair creating a halo of reflecting moonlight around her. Jason was entranced. He couldn't tear his eyes from her even when she half turned to look at something else in the dark cell. Jason was so engrossed that he tripped over a stray bottle on the floor. The girl in the cell turned her body towards him quickly as he hit the ground.

"Oops. Heh heh. How'd that get there?" He stated trying to humor her. She only blinked at him, though she no longer looked frightened. Jason's breath hitched. The girl's eyes were a deep blue. It was almost as if she were reflecting the cool Caribbean waters. Jason scrambled up from the floor before he could become dazed by her eyes and stepped forward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The boy murmured, holding out the blanket. She didn't speak, but took the blanket from him, her fingers brushing against his and a spark went up his arm. Jason let go of the blanket in shock, staring at his hand and the girl tugged the blanket towards herself. She never said a word.

"Um, look, you don't have to be afraid." Jason murmured. "I won't hurt you." He held his hand out. "My name is Jason. Jason Sparrow." The girl cocked her head to one side and Jason sighed. Suddenly her hands rose and she made motions with it. Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh…Hold on a second, I'll be back." He said and held up a finger in her direction. The girl nodded and Jason ran towards the upper deck. Maybe Danny would know what to do.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Down here." Jason stated as he led the man down into the brig. "I thought she was just scared of me at first. Now I know why she didn't answer."

"I can't believe this." Danny said with a frown of disproval. "Why would Vinnie take her? A deaf girl? What does he want with her?"

"I don't think he knew about her." Jason admitted. "And Vinnie doesn't exactly care as long as he gets his ransom money. I'm pretty sure that that is all this is." They arrived back at the cell and the girl looked happy to see Jason again.

"You can speak to her can't you?" He asked Danny coming to sit next to the bars. He felt a flush fill his cheeks as the girl moved closer to him a smile on her face.

"Y-yes, but it's been quite a while since I have." Danny turned to the girl and noticed she was still eyeing Jason.

"Danny, ask her what her name is." Jason murmured and Danny tapped the girl's shoulder. Her eyes turned towards him and Danny sighed something to her. She brightened and sighed back quickly. "What'd she say?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Wait just a second. She goes rather fast…" Danny watched her again and then nodded.

"Her name is Johanna." Danny stated and turned back to the girl.

**_Hello. I'm Danny and this is Jason. _**He signed and Johanna looked at the boy in question. Jason was watching him. Johanna held up her hands.

**_Thank you for the blanket. Will he get in trouble?_**

Her eyes darted back to Jason who was trying to make the same signs with his own hands. Danny followed her gaze.

"She says thank you for the blanket." Danny told him and Jason looked at her with a smile. "She wants to know if you will get in trouble for helping her."

"What do I do to answer her?"

"Well, do this for 'you're welcome'." Danny made a gesture and Jason copied it. "Great!" Jason turned to Johanna and made the sign. The girl's face lit up with happiness and Jason couldn't help but smile back.

"Jason, you better get up here. Vinnie is looking for you." Jason groaned and looked at Danny.

"That was Dominic. I'd better go." He stood and waved at Johanna who waved back shyly. Danny turned back to Johanna.

A few days later, Jason picked up the skill to communicate with Johanna. She enjoyed his company she had told him to which he had responded with a very red face. Now they could talk together and, though Jason couldn't hear her voice or she his voice, they seemed to imagine what the other sounded like. Johanna as it turned out was not a nobleman's daughter, but a Governor's daughter, which was just as bad when the Navy get involved. Jason had debated telling her who he was, but seeing how truthful she was being with him and how much she seemed to trust him, he told her and it had been quite a shock.

**_Are you really a pirate? _**

**_Yes._**

**_Are you trapped here then? Like me? I've seen the way he treats you._**

**_Well…Yes. Though I guess it isn't really how it looks_**

**_No, but then you do look like a pirate. Are you really Captain Jack Sparrow's son?_**

**_Yeah, he's a great dad…when he's not being a jackass about one thing or another_**

Johanna had to cover her mouth at that one and Jason stood up.

**_And well, I'm sorry to say that Vinnie won't be taking you back home. _**

**_Will you come to visit me?_**

**_Would you like that?_**

She had looked at him with big eyes, pleading that he say yes, and the boy knew that he couldn't say no.

**_Would you like that?_**

She answered with a nod and Jason found himself smiling stupidly. He quickly shook his head to clear it.

**_Okay, I'll come back every night if you like._**

**_Will you tell me about some of your adventures? I would like that._**

**_Sure._**

* * *

And so they spoke every day. Not just at night, but during the day too, when the sailing was going smoothly and there was no need to be on deck. Today, it was just early morning and Jason was finishing up one of his stories.

**_So then my Dad and I were stuck in this really small dingy loaded with rum bottles. We never have much luck with keeping things from that old man Barbossa. _**

Jason set his hands down in his lap, with and watched the girl's reaction. Johanna put her hand over her mouth, showing that she was giggling and Jason smiled. Once she stopped giggling, but still smiling happily, she raised her hands.

**_Where is Barbossa now? How will you get your ship back?_**

Jason grinned at her roguishly and if he hadn't been looking her in the face, Johanna would have swooned. She found him very attractive, that she tried to hide, and in just the few days that she had gotten to know him, she grew to adore being near him.

**_Well, that's another story. Barbossa is now on the Queen Anne's Revenge with Kyra._**

**_Blackbeard?_**

**_Yes. You read about him too?_**

**_Yes, I used to read all the time. Will you tell me the story?_**

**_Sure. I will._**

Johanna smiled warmly and suddenly a look of fear flashed in her eyes. Jason turned around to see Vinnie standing on the steps behind him. Dominic and Andre flanked both sides of him both of them looking like kicked puppies. Danny was standing just behind them, his hands tied together.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, standing up and moving in front of Johanna protectively.

"We've arrived at our destination, Sparrow." Vinnie stated greedily. "Now you and the little deaf wench are going to help me get my treasure."

"Why Johanna? Leave her alone."

"Love to but can't." Vinnie stated, not sounding sorry in the least. "She is needed to get inside the cave."

"Wait you never said we had to harm an innocent little girl." Andre stated and Vinnie growled angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Need I remind you that I saved your ass from being run out of the country by a bunch of stupid villagers?" Vinnie seethed and Andre's head dropped down. Vinnie then turned towards Dominic and jabbed a finger at him. "And you….alone, drunk, and utterly broke! So shut up the both of you!" Vinnie's purple face glared at everyone around him and he stomped up the steps.

"Now get those two kids and let's go!"

"Gee, I'm really sorry about this Jason." Andre stated as he led them go up the steps. Johanna clung to Jason's arm not terrified of Andre, but of Vinnie who watching them impatiently.

"Oh, cut the sappy talk! Let's move! We have one hell of a wall to get up." The short man scowled and pointed up behind him.

Jason looked up to see what Vinnie was talking about and the boy paled. Johanna looked at Jason when she felt him shaking and tugged on his sleeve. She didn't understand his expression. He looked terrified and it frightened her.

"Um, Vinnie, do we have to go this way?"

"Yes, why?"

"…Imafraidofheights." Jason said quickly and Vinnie looked confused.

"What?"

"Imafraidofheights."

"I can't understand you!"

"He said he's of afraid of heights." Andre said helpfully and Jason shot him a grateful look. Vinnie snorted.

"You mean to tell me that the son of Jack Sparrow the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and the grandson of Captain Teague the Keeper of the Code, is afraid of heights? Bahaha!" The man doubled over in laughter and Dominic had to stop Jason from leaping at the man in anger.

"That would not be wise my friend." The Spaniard warned quietly. "He's got a pistol on him this time." Jason stopped struggling and Dominic set him down.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Vinnie stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Some pirate you are. You're going up there willing or not."

"I'm not climbing up there, Vinnie. I won't." Jason stated, taking a step back.

"You're going even if I have to drag you up there myself!"

"I'd like to see your try, midget!"Jason snapped and leaned over Vinnie. The man's face turned purple and he grinned wickedly.

"Fine, you want to play a game?" He grabbed Johanna's arm and held a pistol to her. Jason looked at her frightened expression and slightly wilted. "You're coming with us or she dies."

"You said you needed her, you can't harm her, mate." The teen quickly pointed out and Vinnie frowned in irritation, before shoving the girl at him. Jason caught her and helped her upright.

"Well I can shoot him." Vinnie turned the gun lazily to Danny. Jason froze. "Oh ho, nothing to say now, hm? You think you're so smart, don't you? You can't get out of this one." Jason glared at him.

"You win this time, Vinnie." Jason stated and the short man scoffed at him before looking over at Dominic.

"Lock him in the brig."

"Wait what?" Jason said in shock as Dominic took hold of Danny. "You're leaving him on the ship?"

"Technically….yes." He answered with a shrug. "I don't need him. I just need you and the girl."

"Don't worry about me." Danny told Jason cheerfully, but he could tell it was put on. "I'll be all right." He wanted to protest, but a touch on his arm reminded him that he had to keep an eye on Johanna.

"Let's get going." Vinnie stated and went down the gangplank. Johanna followed Andre, who helped her down and Jason stayed a moment, looking back over his shoulder.

_Where are you dad?_

* * *

"Damn you all!" Silent Death shrieked at her so called crew. They had let the ship the Sparrow boy was on sail out of sight. "You are complete imbeciles!" She stomped down the stairs to stand before them. "Who was on duty?!"

"It was Thomas." An older man pointed at the youngest. The youth shook his head and another crewman spoke up it.

"No it t'weren't. It were Gordon." All eyes fell on the tall bald man n front of them.

"Were you on deck, Mr. Gordon?" Silent Death asked, trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. The muscled bald man only narrowed his black eyes.

"I wasn't, but I know where they are headed."

"Is that a fact?"

"Aye. They are heading to find the lost treasure of King Midas. On Santa Ana de Coro."

"King Midas….and El Dorado?" Someone whispered and more whispers came from the men.

"Indeed…Mr. Gordon, may I see you in my cabin?" Silent Death asked and she turned going back up the steps and into her cabin without waiting to hear his response or see that he was following her.

She had her back to the door when he opened and closed it. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"Rum if you got it." Gordon asked, and Silent Death turned with a bottle in her hands. "Quick aren't you?"

"I figured you wanted one, if you were going to tell me more about this King Midas." Gordon took a large swig and set the bottle down on the desk. It was already half empty.

"Keep it coming and I'll tell you everything." Silent Death smirked. "Even about Sparrow."

"What do you know about Sparrow?" She asked and Gordon chuckled.

"Let's just say that one of them left his mark on me and I'm going to even things up." He ran a finger down the side of his face where a thin red scar could be seen and grinned.

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long delay! This chapter took a while, but here it is! I'm not giving it up! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You all are so amazing!  
**

**WARNING: This chapter gets a little steamy with our favorite pirate so be warned! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Pent Up Emotions

The journey up the cliff side, proved to be far more calming that Jason first thought. Attached to Andre's back he had a better reason not to look down, though it didn't help that his face had been extremely close to Johanna's. So close in fact, that he could see that her eyes had small specks of gold in them.

It had been lucky that Andre was strong enough to pull them all towards the top and luckier still that it hadn't tired him too much. When they had reached the edge, Dominic detached from Andre and helped the giant's passengers off. That was when Jason made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh god." He groaned and suddenly pale-faced he turned back around to see Dominic's hand in his face. The Spaniard took one look at Jason and frowned in concern.

"Please don't get sick on me." Andre stated. "Please?"

"I'll try." Jason murmured and shut his eyes briefly.

"I just washed my hair." Jason started to laugh as did Dominic and the Spaniard helped him up to the safety of the ground above. Andre climbed up afterward and found Jason facing away from the cliff, Johanna patting his back gently in concern. The two friends shared a smile at them and turned toward the sea.

"That ship is back." Dominic murmured after a while, looking over the side of the high cliff. Vinnie scowled and stomped over, throwing his half eaten apple over one shoulder irritably. Jason, who was still curled in a ball from his accidental look down, suddenly looked up from his knees.

"The _Tuttleship_?" He questioned and though Johanna couldn't understand him, she turned too.

"Yes." Dominic murmured. "But there is another ship coming this way. It's too far back for me to tell who it is." Jason made himself get up from the ground to come and see, but as the Spaniard said the second ship was too far off. In silence they watched as several people got off the _Tuttleship_,but only one went towards the rope that was hanging there. They watched the man start his journey up.

"That's the man in black." Andre stated, making everyone next to him jump.

"The man in black?" Jason asked curiously and Dominic nodded.

"There was someone in Shipwreck walking rather quickly from your Grandfather's. Dressed all in black."

"But who would be dressed like that?"

"Obviously someone who works for the Black Roses." Vinnie snapped. "And they are obviously after _you_. I ought to let them have you, but I can't afford to lose now." It unnerved Jason that the assassination group had been in the Cove, but he couldn't think of that now. Instead he turned to Vinnie angrily.

"Vinnie, how do you expect my dad to find me when you haven't even told him where you would be?"

"Don't try to fool me." The short man snorted. "I know all about that compass, trust me he'll find you. Besides, if he doesn't show up, then I'll just make you dig until we find the city!" Vinnie smirked as Jason growled at him and then looked over at the Spaniard.

"Dominic, you stay behind and stop whoever is coming up that rope."

"I-"

"Don't argue. You're the best swordfighter I have. You can't lose!" Vinnie grinned madly and Dominic sighed.

"Very well."

"Andre, you giant oaf, take the girl and come on! And you get to walking!" Vinnie shouted, pointing the pistol at Jason. The teen scowled at Vinnie, before walking over to Dominic.

"Be careful. I've heard about these guys they're ruthless."

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head that you can fight better than anyone in the world." Andre grinned and Dominic snorted.

"Do not worry, my friends. I will not fail you!" He smiled and then put a hand on Jason. "Keep an eye on the girl, yes? She likes you." Jason flushed red and cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, yeah sure." He stated and left the Spaniard's side quickly. Dominic laughed and turned to Andre.

"_You_ be careful, my friend." He said seriously. "People who hide their face have more to hide than we know. They are dangerous."

"I'll be okay." Andre beamed and patted Dominic. "You just join us quickly." Dominic smiled and patted Andre back before going to peer over the edge.

"Hmm, he climbs fast…"

"Come on!" Vinnie shouted. "Let's go!" Jason started down the hill away from the circle of rocks and down into the forest below. Vinnie followed, keeping his pistol aimed at Jason in case the boy tried to run off. Andre kept a hand on Johanna who was looking around at her surroundings with wide-eyed interest as they followed the short ring leader of their traveling group.

About an hour into the trees, Jason pushed back the branch in front of him, frowning at the thick foliage with contempt.

"Do you even know where we're going?" He asked over his shoulder and Vinnie growled.

"Of course, I do brat!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jason challenged. "Then where the heck are we? By the looks of it, I'd say we are in the middle of a jungle with no real destination!"

Vinnie looked around angrily, looking for anything to prove Jason wrong, but of course the boy was right. Honestly he was lost without the compass and internally he cursed his two helpers for their stupidity. He would have already found the gold by now if I hadn't been for those two!

"Um…Vinnie?" Andre asked nervously and the short man turned around.

"What is it?" He snapped and the giant looked at him. Andre was pointing at something behind Jason and the boy and Vinnie whirled around to see a pack of savage wild men staring at them, spears raised. Jason felt his stomach drop as he spotted that one of them had a necklace of human teeth….

"Run." He mouthed out of the corner of his lips. "Run for it!" He turned and fled and the others followed without hesitation. It was only a few seconds before everything went dark and Jason hit the jungle floor. His companions nowhere in sight.

* * *

_She hadn't seen him at first, her eyes glued like they were supposed to be on the statue of the Virgin Mary. However his string of cursing, though quiet, echoed throughout the church. _

_Angelica's eyes flickered from the statue and to her left. There was a figure half in the shadows that was trying to get free of what appeared to be one of the golden jars that people put money into for goodwill to the convent. She frowned, her hazel eyes narrowing at the obvious figure of a man. _

_She stood, her black robes flowing about her ankles as she got up from the pew. She had been the last to leave this evening, having gotten into trouble that morning for sneaking back into the convent from her last night escapade. Angelica saw nothing wrong with what she did. After all it was only a walk along the beach. She had wanted to do it for weeks now and had finally gotten the courage to do so. _

_Angelica walked over to the man who had his back to her and she tapped his back. The man gave a startled jump and whirled around, his hand that wasn't trapped now holding a pistol. Angelica raised an eyebrow at him, momentarily stunned from speaking at his appearance. The man saw that she wasn't out to get him nor was she afraid and he lowered his pistol._

_"Oh." He slurred slightly and she wrinkled her nose as the smell of rum filled the space between them. "Why are you dressed like that, love?"Angelica frowned at the drunken…strangely dressed man. 'What are you doing in here?' She mouthed, looking around for any sign of someone watching them. If someone saw her talking to this man she'd be in trouble for sure. _

_"I got lost. See I was supposed to be looking for a brothel."He started and cut off when he saw how livid she looked. _

_ "Easy, Sister. I meant nothing by it. It just looks the same." The man's chocolate eyes looked her up and down. "Dresses the same too sometimes." Angelica scowled and then pointed at the golden jar. _

_"What about this?"Jack lifted his trapped hand. "Mistake, love. Honest." Angelica looked skeptical and then her eyes widened at the sound of footsteps. Hurriedly, she pushed the tall man back into the dark. She, in her panic, tripped over her dress and fell forward, smashing into the man's chest. A strong, unwavering arm snaked around her waist, keeping her pressed against the man's chest. Angelica wanted to cuss him out for touching her, but at that moment someone walked into the room. _

_Angelica kept still and waited, not turning her head for fear of being seen. When the footsteps left the room and started down the hall, she let loose a breath she hadn't been aware she had held and accidentally made herself flush against the young man more. A soft groan caught her attention and with wide eyes, she pushed at him, but his grip around her waist only loosened a fraction so that she was no longer pressed against him keeping her unable to flee. _

_"What's the hurry, love?" He murmured and she frowned at him. The few gold teeth shimmered at her again. _

_"Sueltame!" Angelica hissed, her eyes flashing and the man cocked his head to one side. _

_"What did you say, love?" Before Angelica could say again in English, the man-with arm still around her-walked them out from the shadows and near a large candelabrum. The many candles lit up her face and the man could actually see her clearly. _

_"I've always wondered why you wear such funny hats." He commented and she rolled her eyes. _

_"Let go." She stated, pushing at him again. _

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

_"Afraid of you, señor? I think not." The man smiled and then leaned towards her wickedly, the fire gleaming in his eyes._

_"You should be…For I am a pirate." She tried and failed not to look excited. _

_"Do all pirates dress like women?" She responded instead, her breathing accelerated by their closeness and how very handsome this devilish man was. _

_"You shouldn't speak to a pirate captain like that, love. It might get that beautiful face of yours in trouble." _

_"You have a ship?"_

_"Yes." He stated with pride. "Perhaps you've heard of her? The **Black Pearl**?"_

_"Should I be impressed?" She asked dryly, really wishing the man would let her go. His arm was sending flaming heat into her skin. Then realization that he could very well kill her made her pause._

_The pirate only winked her and Angelica's heart fluttered and heat filled her face. "Should be. Will be. You like to see her?" Angelica longed to say yes, for this man to take her away and out to sea, but she was about to become a nun. She couldn't leave. What if her father came looking for her? _

_"You must leave." She said to him and finally got away from him. He caught her hand at the last-minute though and she turned to face him, a rosy blush still on her cheeks. _

_"At least let me see you again." He urged and she looked torn. "Complacer?" She blinked. So he did know her native tongue! Or at least a little of it. She couldn't say no to him and she really didn't think it would hurt to see him just once more. _

_"Si." She whispered and her heart thumped in her chest as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. _

_"Thank you, love. Tomorrow night then. I will find you." He promised and started to walk away when he paused. _

_"By the way…my hand?" He lifted the trapped hand and she couldn't hide the laughter that bubbled up. The man smiled wider. "You should laugh more tis a beautiful sound." She flushed and took his hand. _

_"Open your hand." She commanded gently and he did. She pulled the jar and it slid right off. He grinned at her sheepishly. _

_"Thanks, l-"_

_"Angelica." She corrected before he could say love. He bowed to her._

_"Then my thanks to you, Miss Angelica." He went towards the door again, picking up a tricorn hat from the small table by the door. He nodded to her and set it on his head before stepping out the door carefully._

_"Wait!" She called to him and he looked by her with smoldering eyes that practically begged her to let him stay. _

_"Aye?"_

_"What is your name, sir?"_

_"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with a flourish and disappeared from sight. _

"Jack?" Angelica called out groggily and sat up. She looked towards the desk chair had slept in last night and sighed at his absence. Why was it so hard to speak to him? Why couldn't they just talk things out like countless others? Tears sprung to her eyes at the memory of her dream. That had been the first time that she had ever felt what love was like and it had made her feel wonderful. What followed after that would have proven that he cared for her back, but it hadn't. Though the ending result of that hopeless love was a child that was loved by both of them and that child, her son, was missing. This thought made Angelica get up from bed and walk after slipping on her boots and tightening her sword belt, she went to stand in front a mirror that Jack used when he trimmed his facial hair. She gazed at her reflection, her eyes still had tears in them and a few had escaped, making watery marks down her cheeks.

Jack entered the cabin quietly, thinking Angelica was still asleep and paused at seeing her at his mirror, drying her face and he sighed internally. He wanted very much to go over and claim her as his, but he knew what stopped him. It was what stopped him every time. She couldn't be trusted and Jack wasn't about to let his guard down again. Not unless….No, thought firmly not even then.

Wanting to get thoughts of a more passionate nature out of his head, Jack stormed past her and to his desk. Angelica looked over at him startled at his sudden appearance.

"Jack?"

"Hm." He hummed angrily, searching and searching for that rum bottle.

"Are we any closer?" She asked quietly. Jack's head lifted and he met her eyes, hand on the lost rum bottle. He spoke softer this time and even took a step towards her.

"We're on the right path. We'll find him."

"Jack, what do they want?"

"I don't know, love." He murmured and he watched as she frowned.

"We would have gotten to him, if that-that _bitch_ hadn't locked us in the cellar!" She hissed and Jack was glad that she wasn't aiming her anger at him. A look of surprise crossed his face as she snatched the rum from him and took a mouthful. He took it back from her gently, unwinding her fingers from the neck of it. As she swallowed the drink, letting the heat-filled liquid flow down her throat, Jack put his arms around her.

"Love, he'll be all right."

"How do you know? I don't…" She paused and turned to him with tears again. Jack frowned when her head lowered. "I don't know him like you do."

"'Gelica." He said firmly. "You're the boy's mother. Not a complete stranger. Course you know him." he took her chin and lifted it. "What do you believe?"

"That he's safe." She murmured. "But that's what everyone thinks."

"I'm worried about him too, love, but I know our son wouldn't let someone take advantage of him unless he had a good reason."

"Do you think he knows we're coming?"

"I 'spect so." Jack murmured, turning her and resting his chin on her bare shoulder. "The boy will be looking that's for sure." His breath fanned over her skin and Angelica suppressed a shiver. Jack felt her shake though and smiling smugly he pressed his lips against her skin. He couldn't deny what he wanted anymore. She jumped at the contact and then leaned back against him as he continued to kiss her shoulder. Finally he was doing what she wanted him too. He slowly went up her neck, his hands caressing her waist.

"Jack…" She breathed, as he skimmed his nose against her ear and down her neck. She shivered this time and he gripped her hips pushing her tight against him as he bit her pulse point. She gasped and he kissed the bite, his tongue soothing her skin and she lay limply against him. Jack's hands were everywhere, running up and down her sides until she couldn't stand it anymore and turned in his arms. They stared at one another, and Angelica quailed under the heated, darkened eyes. They seemed to penetrate her very soul, much like that had when she first met.

"Angelica." Jack murmured and she closed the distance between them, her lips crushing into his. Jack tightened his arms around her as hers slid around his neck and pulled her as close to him as possible. They tongues dueled, and Jack's caresses became more urgent, tugging at the corset strings as Angelica's hands tangled in his hair then went down his chest pulling at his buttoned shirt. Jack's hands slipped under her bottom, and he gripped the back of her thighs. He tugged up and without much more prompting she jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned towards the desk with her and laid her down, her legs still locked around his waist, leaning down to kiss her more when there was a knock at the door.

Angelica paused, but Jack coaxed her into forgetting it as he pushed down the loosened corset and started unbuttoning her shirt. Her hands reached up to do the same to him, pushing aside his vest when a slam of the door had Jack turning around and Angelica gasping. Gibbs' face flushed, at what he was seeing and he glanced over at the man responsible for busting open the door.

"You should learn to lock the door, Jackie boy." Teague stated and Jack snapped out of his shock with a childish snort.

"You would have broken the door down then." He muttered lowly and when his father raised a brow, Jack rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason why you just interrupted me and my lass?" Angelica practically melted when he said 'my lass' maybe there was hope for them after all and it wasn't just unsatisfied lust. That was when she noticed that Gibbs still had his head adverted, looking down, she flushed and quickly re-buttoned her shirt and fixed her fitted top.

"A reason? Yes." Teague rolled his eyes. "Unless you two forgot. My grandson is still out there."

"We haven't forgotten if that's what you want." Jack stated and Angelica looked around Jack once she was presentable again and pulled her hair back as she spoke.

"Are we close?"

"I can see the island they are on. You were right, Jack. This loon is after the Hand of Midas." Teague looked at Gibbs and snorted. "It ain't like you've never seen that sort of thing before. They do it in Tortuga."

Gibbs eyed at him. "That's not the same. She's Jack's lass." Teague smirked at having gotten Gibbs riled up and the man rolled his eyes.

"This island also has been rumored to have the legendary El Dorado." Gibbs murmured.

"The Lost City of Gold?" Jack stated and Angelica slid off the desk.

"How long until we reached the island?" She asked, no longer in her passionate mood.

"An hour at the most." Teague replied and then looked at Jack. "Two ships are anchored on the rock dock. One of them is the _Tuttleship_. The other I am assuming my grandson was just on or still is." Jack nodded seriously and Teague half-smiled. "We'll get him back, Jack." Angelica hugged his side and he tucked an arm around her, grabbing his hat off the desk where it had miraculously survived their love session and slipped it on his head. Then the two left the cabin after Teague and Gibbs, leaving their lust in the room for another time. The time to find their son was crucial now.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! Action will be in the next one I promise!**

**SwordMasterZ: Thank you for follow and favorite!**

**WolfPirate: I know! He just can't catch a break can he? Altivo! I loved Altivo in the movie! He was an awesome horse!**

**Shadowknight1121: Yes, Captain Jack is on the way **

**KesseGirl1: I'm trying :) hope you enjoy!**

**Superfan44: I know, but I couldn't resist haha, I had to add it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ahhhhh!

Teague led the way down the gangplank and turned to look at Jack over his shoulder.

"Which ship?"

"Whichever one my boy was, is on." Jack replied, narrowing his eyes. Teague frowned when he noticed that the _Tuttleship_ was empty.

"We be the crew?" Gibbs asked, nervously having also seen the empty ship.

"It looks deserted."

"Aye," Teague said slowly. "Perhaps they all got off."

"Or it's an ambush." Jack stated warily and put a hand on his sword hilt. Angelica didn't say a word, her eyes searching for any sign of life.

"I say we check the other ship first." Gibbs suggested and Teague rubbed his chin.

"You and Angelica check the _Diamond_ then. Come on, Jackie." He walked forward without waiting to see if Jack was following. Angelica gave him a fleeting look before following Gibbs.

Gibbs went up the gangplank of the _Diamond_ first looking around with a frown. This ship too was empty. Angelica started to go below deck when Gibbs called her back.

"Careful, lass. We don't know exactly who might be on here." She nodded at him and went below.

Angelica walked down the steps and heard a faint noise from the back of the ship.

"H-hello?" A voice called out, fearfully. "Is anyone there?"

"Danny?"

"Miss Teach!" Angelica moved swiftly, coming to stand before the cell that the young man was in. Danny gripped the bars, his hands still tied with a rope. He looked tired and pale.

"Where is my son?" She asked, hesitantly. Danny opened his mouth to say when, Gibbs appeared.

"Danny, lad, are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Mr. Gibbs. Just a little tired." Danny stated and with keys that were left hanging on the opposite wall, Gibbs freed him. Angelica couldn't wait any longer.

"Where is he?" She asked. "Where is my son?"

"The leader of the group, Vinnie Waldrip the third, took him and a young girl up the cliff side." Danny murmured. "He's not hurt." He added when Angelica looked worried.

"A girl?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, apparently she's needed to find the gold or something like that. Vinnie only told us very little."

"What does he want with the lad?"

"Well, apparently, they were original after Jack and his compass, for some odd reasoning, but I believe that it was an accident that we were brought aboard."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Well the two that work for him only do what he says because they owe him. I do not believe that they are bad men."

"Gibbs! 'Gelica!" Jack called.

"Down here, Captain!" Gibbs called back and Jack and Teague went down the steps.

"Daniel." Teague murmured. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir." Danny said reassuringly.

"Where's me son?" Jack asked and Angelica turned to him angrily.

"They were after you!" She reprimanded at him. "They were after your compass!"

"How was I to know, love?" Jack mocked angrily. "If I recall I was down in the cells with you!"

"Enough." Teague snapped, making them silent. "The fact remains that my grandson is somewhere on this island and someone apparently wants to trade him for the compass."

"What of the other ship's crew?"

"Dead." Jack stated. "All of them."

"So captain kills crew and goes after Jason?" Gibbs guessed.

"Perhaps." Teague mused. "But I think it may be something else. We best not linger here either."

* * *

Dominic and the black clothed figure parried and blocked over and over, neither one wanting to quit. Finally Dominic's sword was tossed him his hands and he fell to his knees. Sweat poured down the Spaniard's face and he paused to wipe at it, looking up at the slim figure before him.

"You have skills, Master Spaniard." The voice murmured.

"My name is Dominic Vargas." He corrected and the black clothed figure lowered their sword.

"Why do you tell me your name?"

Dominic shrugged. "I just thought you'd like the name of the man you are going to kill." To his surprise the Man in Black sheathed his sword and walked over to where Dominic's lay in the dust.

"It would be a shame to kill such talent." Dominic looked at the figure curiously as they approached. He noticed them how small the person's hands were.

"You are female. Who are you? Really?" He murmured and was hit in the head. He fell to the ground out cold and the Man in Black dropped down beside him. Turning him over onto his back, Silent Death brushed back his hair before laying the sword into his open hand. She lowered her cowl, letting her hair flow freely.

"Perhaps we shall meet again and I will tell you." She whispered and gently kissed him upon the lips. Hearing someone at the rope, she stood and tossed the cowl back into place, a hand on her sword.

"Master Gordon." She released her grip on her sword as the bald man stood. She noticed the blood staining his clothing and grew suspicious. "What have you done?" Gordon only looked up at her and laughed.

"I only eliminated the incompetent, _Captain_."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that we are in need of a new crew." Silent Death sucked in a breath, trying to calm her nerves. Part of her, the assassin part, thought nothing of this new development, but the other half of her wanted to get rid of this man. Her job wasn't usually to kill, it was to subdue and bring them in. she had only taken the job of killing the Keeper for other means, but now it seemed too far out of reach.

"And where on this island do you suppose we get said sailors?" She demanded and the man in front of her gnashed his teeth.

"The natives." Gordon spat. "Use your imagination, Captain. Imagine having all those savages under your command."

"I do not take slaves." She hissed. No matter the cost of money.

"Of course not." Gordon rolled his eyes. "But ye might consider it." Gordon stated. "What do we do with him?" He toed Dominic's body with a foot.

"Leave him lie. We have no use for an unconscious man."

"Shall we slit his throat? He might follow us."

"No." She said quickly and then back tracked when Gordon raised an eyebrow. "There's no reason to do so. We are losing time as it is." She stalked forward. "They went into the jungle. Let's go." Gordon gave Dominic one last look before following her in the wild.

* * *

The first thing that Jason noticed upon waking up was that he was sitting up and slowly opened his eyes. All around him were natives of the land each of them wearing gold on some part of their body. They did not look hostile nor were they paying him any mind. He noticed that they were inside a large room filled with couches and chairs all with numerous pillows and silk blankets. A tugging on his arm had him turning around and he found himself brushing noses with Johanna whose faint smile brightened as her cheeks turned pink. Jason flushed at she smiled at him and then looked around at his surroundings further. There was an open doorway directly in front of them, but he couldn't see much from where he was, which was odd. He had good eyesight. She tugged on him again and he carefully maneuvered so that he wouldn't be so close to her and watched her hands.

_Where are we?_

He quickly signed back. _I don't know. Have you seen Vinnie or Andre?_

_No…What do they want?_

Jason had no answer for her and studied the people around him. One of them noticed that he was awake and moved towards him. Jason stiffened and stood up. Johanna took his hand, standing also. Ignoring the way she made him flush, he focused on the person that was now stooping to a low bow at his feet.

"You are awake." Jason stared open-mouthed at the bended man who stood back up and smiled extending his hands.

"Our guests have awoken!" A loud clapping came from the audience of people and Jason gulped.

"Err, where are we?" Jason asked and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Come." He motioned for them to follow and Jason walked hesitantly down the steps feeling eyes on him. Behind him Johanna came, her hand gripping Jason's shirt sleeve. The man led them to the doorway and took them outside. Jason gaped. No wonder he hadn't seen anything! They were up really high! Jason cursed as he looked down the numerous stone steps and Johanna put a hand on him when he groaned. The native thought Jason was in awe of the city and turned to beam at him.

"Welcome to El Dorado." When Jason didn't respond, the man looked at him. "What is the matter?"

"I…er…can we go back inside now?"

"Of course, but wouldn't you like to see the city?" In truth Jason wished he wasn't scared of heights and wanted to look upon the sight of the gold that he knew was just a few yards away, but he couldn't manage to look up and sank to his knees instead.

"Yes…but…" Johanna had gotten better at reading lips and realized what was going on. She tapped their guide on the arm and signed to him.

"What?" The man asked in confusion. Jason didn't have to look to know what Johanna had shown to him.

"She says I'm afraid of heights."

"I see…Well the only way to get of rid that is too face it, is it not?"

"Listen mate, if I look down those steps I'll die by falling down them." Jason grumbled, still kneeling with his eyes closed.

"But there is another way down you see," He motioned to something at the very top of the building they were on and Jason gaped, his eyes widening.

"Bugger."

* * *

Vinnie sat up rubbing his head. He and his large companion had woken up to find they were alone in the middle of the jungle and both Jason and Johanna were gone.

"This is your fault." He snapped at Andre. "If you hadn't delayed us back there we could have gotten away from those savages! You're lucky I haven't decided to abandon you here."

"Don't say that, Vinnie, please? I'm sorry."

"Well now we lost them. How else are we supposed to get to El Dorado? I want that gold. Sparrow Jr. has got to be found!" A rustling in the bushes behind them made Andre nervous and he hoped it wasn't more

"You!" Vinnie turned and shrieked. A black clothed figure was standing there and behind them was a tall bald man. "You were the one who took Sparrow!" The figure yelled again.

"Err, but we were…going to give him to you…of Master of the Black Roses." Vinnie wailed: "Please don't kill me!"

"Don't flatter me, filth." Silent Death hissed at him and Vinnie quailed under her gaze. "It will do you no good. Now, where is Jason Sparrow?"

"We don't know." Andre spoke up. "Natives attacked us and knocked us out cold." Silent Death growled angrily.

"Now what?" She hissed at the bald man who rolled his eyes.

"We wait for brat's father to come and get him." Gordon snapped. "What else? Unless you'd like to stay here all day?"

"I don't wish to sit in the trees all day either." She snapped back. "The sooner we find Jack Sparrow's son the better."

"Where's Dominic?" Andre asked suddenly worried and Silent Death looked at him.

"He is alive." She murmured and couldn't help but smile at the giant's concern. "He is a fair swordfighter. He has not been harmed."

"Oh, good." Andre said in relief. Suddenly a loud scream of fright came from someone, echoing through the jungle. It lasted a good long time and finally trailed off, leaving silence.

"What the hell was that?" Gordon asked once it was over. No one had a clue.

* * *

"Jack!" Angelica whispered, clutching at his sleeve.

"I hear it, love." He murmured and Teague frowned.

"It's the lad." Gibbs stated and Jack looked back down at the Spaniard lying prone in the dirt. The man gave a groan and Jack leaned over him.

"Oi, where's me son?" Jack demanded and Dominic's eyes flashed open.

"Captain Sparrow!?"

"Aye. Where is me son?"

"Err, I don't actually know."

"You were with Waldrip and the giant, yes?" Jack asked, trying control his temper. Dominic swallowed.

"Si, they headed for the trees an hour or so ago."

"Do you know where were you were supposed to meet them at?" Danny asked, speaking up for the first time since they climb up the mountain. Dominic looked at him.

"Yes. I can take you there."

"Jack, he never harmed Jason, Johanna or I. Dominic and Andre are our friends." Danny said quickly.

"Who is Johanna?" Angelica spoke up.

"She's a girl a year or two younger than Jason's age. Vinnie took her from her home."

"She someone important?" Teague questioned and they looked at him. He was looking down below. "Navy." He murmured. Jack frowned. "They are going to circle around for a place to stop."

"She's the governor's daughter I think." Danny murmured and Jack rolled his eyes. What was it with Governor's kids?

"We need to move." Jack stated and glanced at Dominic. "Take us to me son."

* * *

Jason shook his head.

"Hell no." He stated backing away. "I'm not getting on that."

"But you must. It's the only way down other than taking the steps." Their tour guide, Acolyte, cocked his head to one side, gazing at Jason patiently. "It's quite fun." Jason eyed the rope that was stretching down from the top of the pyramid to the bottom, where Acolyte assured him that there were plenty of people to assist him should he need it. He turned to Johanna who was watching to see what he would do. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Okay…I'll try to-"

"Excellent!" Jason gasped as he was pushed towards the rope.

"Hey, wait!" He cried and tried to back away. "I meant I'd try the stairs!" No one paid any heed to him however and placed a gold colored band around his waist. It was tightened and then attached to the rope above. The rope was as thick as Jason had ever seen, but it did little to reassure him. Johanna was placed in a similar harness and was Jason wrapped an arm around her to comfort her when she looked down with wide, terrified eyes. She looked at him and clung to him as he was suddenly pushed. Jason felt the rush of air and then let loose a shriek that echoed the entire jungle and beyond.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
